He was kidnapped, fell off a cliff,and now in love
by Ohohen
Summary: third time submitted. Syaoran or Wolf is a singerartist. He was kidnapped and accidents happen, falling off a cliff in a bag. Who else would find him besides Kinomoto Sakura? SS ET new ending Complete
1. Begins in a Concert

**See? I told you I'd be back for another fiction Stars and Love will not have a sequel, just so you won't ask. I currently have one one-shot idea, one possible one-shot idea, and one fiction with tons of chapters. I already started on all of them, so yeah. This one is the chapter one. This is third fiction I have submitted.**

**And this is the second time I submitted this. They removed this because of some things in didn't agree to on the guidelines...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS.**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy my fiction.**

**He was kidnapped, fell off a cliff, and is now in love**

Chapter One: Ordinary Day with a minor setback

(Radio. Someone singing for another's alarm.)

Eighteen-year-old college student Sakura Kinomoto woke up to her alarm, which also happened to be a radio.

Sakura listened. 'Hey, what do you know? It's the new singer artist named . . . Fox? No, it's dog. No wait, it's . . . OH WHATEVER I don't even like him anyway. The same with the song, Oh I can't WAIT till I meet up with them today.' Sakura remembered all her friends were going to meet at the mall this morning and was going to be shopping for the whole day, since everyone was going somewhere for the summer. They would all be separated.

Sakura's friends, Tomoyo; her best friend, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko, all loved music. Sakura herself loved it too. She loved just about all the types of music they loved, but the only difference was that there was none that totally satisfied her, besides, classical, instrumental, and traditional music.

Sakura's friends didn't look down on her for this. They treated her just like they treated everyone else. They called it a minor problem. So minor that it hardly even mattered.

Sakura's cell phone rings (Sakura only has one phone which is her cell.)

Sakura's cell phone ring was a sweet classical ring that was REALLY music to her ears. Unlike her friends . . .

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone sweetly. She knew who it was already.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning! I see you finally woke up and picked up the phone!" Sakura gasped. She checked her missed calls. She missed seven calls from Rika, three from Naoko, eight from Chiharu. Not to mention twelve from Tomoyo. Sakura sweatdropped.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized.

"Hmm...I wonder why..." Tomoyo wondered sarcastically.

"Come on Tomoyo! I'm so sorry for making your cell phone bill so much more expensive! You

Guys phone bill must be twice as long now!" Sakura shrieked. 'Which is good too.' she thought evilly.

Sakura heard a noise of Tomoyo falling. (Anime style)

"Well, I just called to tell you to wake up. You know how you sleep in on days like this."

Sakura grumbled. "Well, THANKS A LOT TOMOYO! THAT'S THE NICEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE FOR ME! NO REALLY, THANK YOU!"

"Heh heh. Don mention it Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Hmm...Too bad I have something' called an ALARM CLOCK TOMOYO!"

"Whatever. Hurry okay! I don't want you to be late."

"Okay, MOTHER." Sakura sighed. Her mother...passed away. Oh how much she missed her. She was only five back then.

"That didn't come out on purpose Sakura. I'm...really sorry." Tomoyo's voice fell. She knew Sakura inside and out, she truly cared for her good friend.

"Thanks Tomoyo. For being a good friend too. You truly are a good friend." Sakura answered.

"What are friends for? Well, see you there! Oh, and don't forget, everyone's wearing dresses today!"

"Bye Tomoyo!" she hung up. She truly wasn't the biggest fan of dresses and skirts, but she liked them, most of the time. Just not those super, super short ones.

Sakura stretched. She started out the door to the bathroom and got ready.

Sakura opened the closet door. She picked out a just above the knee length skirt, along with a pink cap sleeve shirt that had a Sakura blossom in the middle. She topped it off for a special occasion, a small scarf around her neck. (A/N: not those really long ones, just a little accessory scarf that's probably half the length of your arm. Tied in a knot.) She fixed the knot a bit and headed out the door.

Seconds later she forgot her cell and ran back to get it. "Can't forget about you." she placed held her phone close by and headed out the door.

Nearby city

Sakura looked around. Tokyo was her greatest joy. There was no other place she'd rather be Tokyo. That is, besides Tomoeda. Sakura loved Tomoeda. It was her hometown, birthplace, you name it. She just loved it there. She was going to Tomoeda for half of her vacation. The other half was in some other part of Tomoeda. It was a forest range, very peaceful. This was why she wanted to go in the first place. A good place to listen to her good music.

Sakura started to daydream about how it would be like when she arrived...that is until...

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Don't forget to come to the concert of Wolf tonight! Ladies, put on your best outfits and prepare for some serious noise! Closest tickets available for sale are at the mall and the box office." Sakura grumbled.

"Great. Mall. Best place to get stampeded over preppy girls who want the tickets to the concert." then she thought for a moment.

"Hopefully Tomoyo and they are smart enough to-"

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around.

"Tomoyo?" Tomoyo and friend ran over.

"Guess what?" Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko all had this face on. Sakura shivered.

"You got tickets for the Wolf concert." Sakura sighed.

"And we got yours too! Here." Chiharu handed her the ticket.

"Great. Can we just go get some breakfast? Then do some shopping?" 'JUST MY DAY. I GOTTA GO TO THIS STUPID CONCERT INSTEAD OF SHOPPING. THIS IS JUST PERFECT.'

Sakura sighed.

"Of course! Let's go! I can't wait till' the concert!"

"Yeah, luckily Rika heard them talking about the concert this morning and ended up being the first ones there for the tickets!" Sakura rolled her eyes to the side. Wrong move. Her eyes just landed on an advertisement about "Wolf". Sakura grumbled slightly and rolled her eyes up. Balloon ad.

'UGH! THAT'S IT!' she grabbed Naoko's hand and closed her emerald-green eyes along the way.

"I sent a letter to Wolf this morning!" Sakura heard Tomoyo squeal.

"Oh my gosh, Tomoyo! You aren't serious!"

"I so am serious!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Wrong move...again.

Somewhere in Tokyo

"Goodness Syaoran! It's only been a week and you already got all these fan letters!" Eriol Hiragizawa came in with a large bag.

"Well let's see who's lucky enough to make it this time." Syaoran Li or "Wolf" only read one letter a day since there was so many. But sometime he read more when he's bored. This is just about everyday. He's always getting his work done earlier then any singer or artist ever known.

'It had better not be about girlfriends. I'm not responding to that.' Syaoran picked up a letter and ripped it open.

_Greetings Wolf!_

_I heard your song on the radio! I luved it! I hope you hold a concert soon! I would love to see you sing! My friend, Sakura Kinomoto (Oh I hope I don't get busted for mentioning her in the letter. She's says your songs are 'okay' but I know that if you hold a concert, she'll fall head over heels for your songs! And you!) Doesn't seem to be a big fan, but I'll fix that! I bet you get a lot of fan-mail. And I bet most of them ask for a girlfriend boyfriend request. I'm starting to get jealous! But I know we can't get together. Hey, did you know my mom still owns a toy company? _

_Love,_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

_Age 18_

_P.S- By the way, do you have a girlfriend in the first place? I think you would if anyone could get your hands on you!_

Syaoran pencil and paper. Eriol chuckled.

"You finally got a good one?"

Syaoran smiled. "Yeah. It's not good but better." he started to scribble on the paper.

"Well, you better get ready for the concert. It's only nine hours away till' eight!"

Syaoran looked up. "Only?"

"Time flies when you're a famous singer." Eriol shrugged.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes and continued writing.

Sakura

Sakura happily munched on her vanilla ice-cream. She had bought nothing except a DVD and a pair of hair clips for her hair. She also bought a new outfit that Tomoyo made her let her buy. This was also why Tomoyo was holding it. Sakura didn't want it since she would have to carry something she didn't want, so Tomoyo offered to carry it for her. Sakura knew this would be trouble because her and everyone else on the other hand...

"Tomoyo, maybe you should get some servants next time to go with us." Rika stated tiredly. Sakura looked behind her.

"Ugh...what? Why?" Tomoyo grumbled.

"To help us with these shopping bags!" Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika yelped at the same time. They're hands were filled with bags full of clothes and...Just about everything for the concert.

"Don't you think you should help Sakura?" Sakura grinned and continued on with her ice-cream.

"No. Didn't we make a deal that what you buy is what you carry?" Sakura continued walking ahead of them.

"Come on I'll-"

"No.'

"Please-"

"No."

"Sakura-"

"No."

"Just-"

"No." Sakura simply replied to her friends. They all tried once and failed the same way.

Sakura's friends groaned.

"COME ON SAKURA!" they all pleaded at the same time.

"Mm...This ice-cream is very good guys." she grinned and ignored them.

"UGH!"

"Hey, you don't need so much stuff for a concert that you need like fifty bags in each hand you know." she smirked when she found no one answered.

"Fine. I'm just worried about which one you're going to wear when we get there tonight. You got a lot of choices."

"Well you're going to get less attention at the concert." Chiharu shot back.

"Hmpf! I surly wouldn't like to be caught being stared at by wearing fancy outfits there."

She turned her back to them again.

Tomoyo shot Chiharu a look. 'Sakura always gets the attention she doesn't want. The type of attention that WE want.' Chiharu almost forgot about the last concert they went to. Sakura was getting the attention of the artist so bad that the guy literally stared at her for the whole time.

Rika jotted in. 'Are we not good looking enough?' Everyone just shrugged.

"So we're going home now right?" Sakura looked behind her and smiled.

Once her friends saw her smile, their hearts brightened. No matter how Sakura seemed on the outside, her smile was her true side. It also was the side that they liked most.

They all smiled back at her and nodded. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You guys were just nagging me to carry your shopping bags a minute ago. Now your being all...nice and acting weird."

"We just love your smile Sakura. You're really special." they all said simultaneously.

"Right...let's go." she licked her ice-cream. Her friends sighed.

Tomoyo inched a bit closer to her friends. "I'm surprised that she doesn't have a boyfriend. Her smile can capture our hearts with one flash; imagine what it would do to a boy!"

Sakura turned around and glared. "I heard that."

"What? Heard what? I hear nothing!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

**WALKING **to Tomoyo's

"Um...guys, do you think Tomoyo should call a car? Or limo in her case?" Sakura winked at Tomoyo. Sakura wasn't tired, but everyone else was.

"Great! I'll call..."

"Wait! Don't. Here use my phone." she handed her cute, pink sanrio sticker flip phone to her. How she loved Hello Kitty. (A/N: I don't like hello kitty, I like keroppi, but still hello kitty fit Sakura more then keroppi. I would of added spottie dottie but I only wanted just one theme or else it'll look bad.)

Sakura turned around when she gave Tomoyo her phone.

Because Sakura had turned around, she didn't know what her friends were thinking.

"Mm...Sakura-Chan's phone smells good" Tomoyo sniffed.

"I can't tell, strawberry or Sakura blossom." Naoko took a small whiff.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's just make the call here!" she started dialing the numbers.

"Not to mention cute too, huh Rika!" Chiharu added admiring the phone.

"Mm Hm!" Rika agreed.

"Hello? This is Tomoyo. Send a limo to ... and make it fast!" it was fast. In three minutes a limo came rushing in.

"Get in the car girls!" Tomoyo smiled as she gestured to her friends to enjoy. They all quickly got in.

"Wow Tomoyo! I can live with you any day!" Naoko sighed as she looked around. A little tray came out with drinks.

"Drinks?"

"Me!" they all grabbed one.

"I didn't think I would ride one of these until I was married!" Chiharu chirped.

"Sakura-chan, your phone. Here." Tomoyo gave back her phone. Sakura took it and stared at it.

"Did you do something to it? You didn't sniff it did you?" Sakura stared at her friends.

"Um..." they couldn't keep anything from their emerald-eyed friends. She was truly one of a kind.

"I cannot believe you guys. **Sniffing **my cell phone? I know you guys aren't **that **childish right?" Sakura shook her head.

"It's a phone for goodness sake! Not to mention my phone!" Sakura exclaimed pointing to herself. Sakura's friends all sweatdropped.

"Um...hey we're here! Let's go!" Tomoyo yelled. She opened the limo door and hurried out. Everyone else followed. Sakura shook her head as they started to walk inside Tomoyo's house. Or, mansion.

"Ugh! Now, let's get dressed!" Chiharu chirped, clasping her hands together.

"Um...Tomoyo, I'm going to take a shower. If you don't mind." Sakura requested slightly. Tomoyo nodded and gestured her to continue upstairs. 'Thank god I left my shampoo and body wash here. No bodies better have used it when I was gone...' Sakura thought as she headed towards the showers.

'Mm...I hope Sakura-chan uses that shampoo and body wash as last time...'

Flashback

Sakura and friends were at Tomoyo's house for a sleep over. Everyone was asleep. That is, everyone except Tomoyo. She had smelled this smell for a long time. But she couldn't tell what it was. Or who it was.

_Sniff sniff_

'What's that smell? It smells good Hmm...It's coming from someone...' she went over and sniffed Naoko.

'Nope, not her.'

Chiharu...

'Not Chiharu. She smells like that awful cinnamon. Didn't I tell her not to get that?'

Rika...

'Clear. Not her.'

SAKURA...

"MMM! SMELLS GOOD" Tomoyo whispered. No one heard her but...Sakura.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing up so late?" Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. 'She is sooooo kawaii!'

Tomoyo took one last whiff. "Um (sniff) nothing I just couldn't sleep that's all."

"You smelled me weren't you?" Sakura asked. 'Crap! Why does she know everything?' (A/N: because I made her like that in the fiction)

"Um..." Tomoyo's blush usually couldn't be seen, but Sakura had good eyes.

"Hahaha! You like my smell! It's the shampoo. I made it myself when I went to my auntie's house! She makes shampoo and body wash naturally. You like it? I made a lot and have a lot of bottles at my house." Sakura smiled.

Normally Tomoyo doesn't smile just in this case. But the one who was smiling was Sakura. She just had to smile back. She couldn't resist it.

"Just go to bed Tomoyo. I'll bring you to my auntie's when I can. Okay?"

"That'll be great Sakura." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura smiled back and went back to sleep.

End of Flashback

'Mmm...That stuff sure does smell good' she thought, remembering the smell.

Sakura walked upstairs and headed towards the shower. She finally found the shampoo and body wash in a high place. "Someone must have been sniffing it so Tomoyo hid it. Good Tomoyo. Wait...Tomoyo sniffed it too!" Sakura shook her head again and started to shower.

Half-hour later

Sakura had finished her shower and started to walk downstairs. She had on a pink skirt, just below her fingertips, and pink top. She didn't really liked the way it was so short, but it was below her fingertips, and Tomoyo knew her so she made the skirt into a scort. She also wore her new clips. (A/N: how do you spell it? You know, skirt with pants under them?)

"Sakura!" Chiharu gasped when she saw her.

"You..." Naoko started.

"Look..." Rika continued.

"KAWAIIIIII!" Tomoyo jumped up and down. Sakura blushed slightly.

"I see you've all changed?" Sakura smiled. They finally had chosen a good outfit. Even in the shower she could hear them debating weather or what they should wear.

Sakura's friends smiled and nodded as Tomoyo called a limo and gestured them to come outside. They followed her order and followed Tomoyo outside.

Somewhere in Tokyo

"Li! It's time to go on! Hurry!" a man urged Syaoran. Syaoran quickly nodded and went over to the mail man.

"Look, do me a favor and deliver this to the address TODAY. This is just a minor message. It shouldn't be so hard for you okay?" Syaoran stared at the mailman confidently as the mailman nodded. He hurried to his car and rushed away. Syaoran on the other hand, hurried to the other direction.

On stage

The announcer started to talk. "Ladies and Gentlemen it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Please hold on to your snacks and welcome...WOLF!" Music started to play and out came Syaoran bowing and waving and you know...everything that an artist would do at a concert.

"Thank you! Thank you! I would like to thank all my fans for coming, and let's get down to business shall we?" (A/N: I've never been to a concert so just imagine this is how it goes, okay?)

Music started to play as Syaoran introduced the song as ...The audience started to cheer, clap, hoot and whistle. Not to mention the girls screaming. That is everyone was screaming except Sakura, who was just simply clapping as all her friends cheered.

"I won't be surprised if I go deaf tonight." Sakura said to herself. "Let's see what ya got Wolf boy." she glared at Syaoran who just had to be in front of her. Tomoyo just has to be rich enough to buy front row tickets right in the middle of the stage, which is where the singer is mostly at.

Syaoran started to sing as the crowd clapped and cheered. Or screamed. Songs went on and on until it was time for the last couple songs.

"Here, you'll need this for this next song. He's going to sing it in Chinese. One in two in Cantonese, two in Mandarin." Tomoyo handed out a booklet to her friends. Sakura stared at her booklet.

"Wolf boy can speak Chinese...wait..." she looked through her booklet. "Wolf boy IS Chinese. Boy, that's new." she looked up. Syaoran was already singing, and she wasn't paying attention to him at all. She was trying to find out what the song was called, because she liked the song, out of the other hundred that he sang tonight.

She would ask her friends, but tough luck, her friends didn't pay attention.

"Ah ha! I found it! It's called..._Ying Fa? _What's that mean?" she put her finger next to the words. "Ying Fa means Sakura blossom?" she stared at the other songs. 'God damn it the all these last songs are about Sakura blossoms and love!' she cursed.

'And it says that Ying Fa means Sakura blossom in Chinese? Gees...that's just great. Oh well, the songs good at least.'

After following the words to the lyrics, it finally came down to the last four songs. Sakura liked all the Chinese songs so far. Everything else was below average.

'Instrumental? So the Wolf boy doesn't only sing his songs, but plays it too? Oh how I love the sound of metal guitars...wait...not metal guitars...he's going to play the _Er Hu, bamboo flute, P.E.I. pa, and the Gu Jun. _What...oh never mind.' Sakura watched as they pulled out a chair and table with four instruments.

'Oh! Those instruments! I know those! I read it in a book.' Sakura looked at the instruments.

Syaoran picked up the _P.E.I. Pa_ and started to play. It was him only, with no background music. Sakura noticed that none of her friends really enjoyed it, and neither did the other nearby fans. Only a couple really loved his playing.

Sakura personally LOVED it. The P.E.I. Pa was simply delightful and it had no one singing. She liked the music, for it made her feel calm and peaceful.

Finally, Syaoran ended the music and turned to the audience. They didn't like it as much as Sakura, but they still applauded for his good looks and all his other songs.

Syaoran switched instruments and picked up the bamboo flute. (A/N: I don't know what it's called in Chinese...sorry. I think I got most of the names wrong...me dunno.) This time, he stood up and closed his amber eyes as he blew softly into the flute.

Sakura stared at Syaoran playing. In her mind, wind seemed to be blowing his hair around as he played. She loved the music it was playing. She felt like she was flying this time.

Soon, Syaoran had played all the musical instruments, and was thanking the audience for listening to his hometown music...in Japan. He smiled and waved to the audience and looked down at the front row and smiled.

Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo wanted to faint when they saw that he was smiling at them especially. But when Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled...

Syaoran's POV

I was looking at the crowd. I didn't think they really liked the music that I was playing, so I just made the best of it and just smiled at the front row.

I saw five girls. They looked like they wanted to faint when they saw me smiling their way, but that last girl...she had auburn hair that was in slight pigtails that stuck out slightly. Her hair reached her shoulders and had beautiful, glowing, emerald-green eyes. I was the one that wanted to faint this time. I could all of a sudden smell a sweet smell. I think it was coming from that girl. Her emerald eyes really took away my breath. That was my favorite part of her looks. Whoever she was. I gotta say; she was the cutest girl I've known. Or seen. I don't know her. I saw her and decided to smile a special smile at her. A smile that I only did to my close friends or relatives. She blinked at the sight of me smiling at her. She frowned slightly, and I guess she saw my face starting to get upset so she just smiled back.

But that smile...was special. I wanted to go over to her and talk to her, but I couldn't. Not with so many people around. Her smile was beautiful. It seemed to be talking to me. I stared at her. I guess she noticed that too so she frowned and turned away.

I would have gone over to her, until that is when all these other girls barged in front of her and caused her to fall. I took a step towards her but turned away. Too dangerous. All those girls. That girl was the first fan to ever frown at me. Wait, she is a fan, right? Of course she is! Why would she come if she's not a fan? All the other girl fans usually got hearts in their eyes and faint. I should know because just after one week of work, I'm killing girls all over the place.

I turned around and saw the backstage guy telling me to come in. I nodded and did one final wave to my fans and headed his way.

Sakura's POV

The wolf boy smiled that stupid fake smile of his at my friends and made them look dizzy! That stupid guy! Who does he think he is? I saw him stare at me and smile. For some reason the smile was a little different. In a way I don't know, or care. I frowned at him. I decided that my face would be like that for the rest of my life for every time he looks at me. But then I saw his face...it seemed to get sad. I felt kinda sorry for him and sorry for frowning. I guess he never met my other victims. All the concert singers that my Tomoyo somehow makes me go to with her all have almost passed out just because I frowned at them. It was straight and direct. So I decided to make it especially for him and smile back. Just because he wasn't from Japan and was of a different ethnic group, and knew how to impress me. Boy was he lucky. He's the first of Tomoyo's idols to actually impress me. All the others just got darts in their heads in my rooms. All I do is try to be nice and ask for a photo of them, paste them up to my room, and throw darts at them. I usually hit them. No scratch that, I ALWAYS hit them. I'll just play nice with Wolf boy here and only throw ONE dart. Yeah that's a good idea.

I recognized that he wanted to walk my way. But before I could object all these bitchy girls came in front of me and started to flirt with him. Yay preppy girls. That is the first and last time I am ever saying that. Hmm...Why you say? BECAUSE THEY MADE ME FALL ON THE FLOOR! This made Wolf boy walk towards me but thankfully walk back.

I sighed of relief as I watched him walk back. He did his stupid wave and walked back stage.

But I'm not sure if he did or not, because the whole place went black after that.

Syaoran's POV

The whole place went dark all of a sudden, and I hear footsteps coming my way. I felt a man grab me, but I kicked him away. Hey, I come from China, I still remember my training. But then a stupid guy went up to me and before you know it, I was in a bag by the time I woke up. I didn't know what happened, but all I knew was that I was kidnapped and all my things have been taken away. Just great. Just wait till they open this bag...

Sakura's POV

I heard some grunting, but not much after that. When the lights were back on, I heard that stupid announcer guy tell us to have a good night and a good summer. And he said that there was a minor problem with the lights but that would be fixed also.

But something was wrong. I could for some reason, sense it. And at the fact that he said 'also'. Dude I'm not that dumb. But it wasn't really like I cared. I hope the Wolf guy gets kidnapped.

**Ohohen: Boy, I just finished my story like, yesterday or the day before, and I'm starting on another one already now that's what you call effort huh? No I'm not bragging. Oh well, I think this chapter sucked, but still, REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT IT WILL YA? I WILL NEVER KNOW IF YOU JUST TRY TO MENTALLY COMMUNICATE WITH ME! REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. The cliff part and a little more

**Ohohen is now back for another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Besides, I don't want it. I just like it.**

**Onto chapter two.**

**He was kidnapped, fell off a cliff, and is now in love**

Chapter two: The cliff part

"After the concert of the new hit singer, 'Wolf' was to be turned out missing. Authorities have found evidence that he was kidnapped. No further information was given about the event." Sakura looked up from her book and grinned.

'I guess I got my wish. And I won't say that I'm sorry for what I wished for. That stupid smile on his face... Ick.' She looked at the clock. Well, I better get going. It's about nine now. Time to go to the train station.' Sakura stood up, grabbed her luggage and her bag and headed out the door. She had already said good bye to her friends. And boy was it a good bye. It even came with a side effect.

Flashback

"Oh my gosh! What do you think happened Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked putting her hands on her cheeks. "I couldn't find Wolf anywhere!"

"Something's wrong if you haven't noticed." everyone shook their heads. 'Gees, how stupider do you guys have to get?' Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "What? Is he your boyfriend-to-be right now? Or is he your fiancé? When's the wedding Tomoyo?"

"Shut up Sakura." Tomoyo shot back.

"OO . . . Tomoyo's backing up her Romeo!" Sakura teased again. Tomoyo made a fist, she lunged towards Sakura, but Sakura just smirked at attack, and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" Sakura smiled at her friends. She was serious.

"Well, we'll see each other in a couple months." Rika smiled back.

"Yeah, we can still do chat on AIM." (A/N: for those of you who don't know, it's AOL instant messenger. Or messaging.)

"Eh heh, um guys? I don't have a computer there." Sakura smiled embarrassingly. Her friends fall on the floor. (Anime style)

"Don't worry Sakura, luckily, but you told me earlier. I'll get you a laptop." Tomoyo smiled. She picked up her cell and started ordering for a laptop.

"I want the latest, fastest, newest laptop right now. And make sure it's small a portable too. Make it here as fast as you can." Tomoyo ordered.

"Okay Sakura-chan, it should be here pretty soon."

"Thank you Tomoyo and I'll give it back when we meet again." Sakura thanked.

"Oh no, keep it. I can get a whole lot of those things. But you can exchange it by bringing me to your aunties for some natural shampoo and body wash!" Sakura laughed.

"That'll be anytime Tomoyo. And thanks for the" a man rushed in with a box.

"Your laptop Daidouji ma'am." Tomoyo nodded.

"Open it and help Sakura to her home with it. She'll need help with it." the man nodded and had followed Sakura home with her laptop after she bid her friends one last good bye.

End of Flashback

Sakura stared at the laptop. 'Hm. It even came with a case. What can I do without you Tomoyo?' she exited the taxi and headed over to the train station.

"Have a safe ride ma'am." the man greeted Sakura as she went into the train. She went throughout the train searching for a seat, until she finally found one that was near the window. She put up her luggage and sat down, taking one last look at Tokyo before she left. She sighed. 'I'll be back soon.'

Somewhere in Tokyo

Syaoran's POV

UGH! What's with this ride! I think I hit my head on something like a thousand times by now! And I cannot believe that they actually changed my clothes! This is stupid! What are they trying to do to me!

I've been riding in this car for hours it seems, when will it stop? Why can't it stop now!

_Tire screeches_

Wow. That was fast. I heard them talking, but I couldn't pinpoint what they were saying. But I could tell they were cussing. Is it something about money? Wonder why? I wonder why they changed my clothes?

I sniffed the air. They were eating . . . yuck. Konnyaku. What is up with people and Konnyaku these days?

Some couple minutes later, I heard someone coming . . . toward the car. I think I was in a van. Oh well, doesn't matter now. It's still a car and it was going too. I heard some more guys coming over and getting in the van and I guess there were a lot of them, because one of those thieves pushed me over and sat down. I hit my head on something again . . . I guess I got too frustrated because what I did next, was the stupidest thing I, Syaoran Li has ever done.

"Ow! Watch who you're pushing!" See, stupid.

"Hey, the kid's awake!" I heard them say. They started to open the bag slightly and once they did, I threw a punch at them. I hit someone and I was about to throw another blow, but then something stopped me.

_click_

"You better watch it boy, or you'll be losing' a lot of blood by the time I'm done with you." I stared at what was in his hand. It was pointed straight at my forehead. I would have taken care of him anyway, but I knew he wasn't the only guy with a gun in this van.

I backed away, sitting down without a word.

"Now be a good boy and look behind you." I did as I was told. I didn't know why but I turned around anyway. It's better then getting a hole in your head.

When I did, I found out that it was a trick and I was there, again, in the bag. Now what do I do? Oh well, I'll just try to guess how many cramps I'll have when I get out of this bag. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long ride.

Sakura

It didn't take that long to get to Tomoeda at the rate that Sakura's train was going, so she was already at the front door.

The house wasn't large, but wasn't small either. It was surrounded with trees of a deep forest.

Sakura pulled out a key and inserted it into the small key hole. She slightly twisted it, and opened the door, taking the keys out.

She took a step inside. From where she was she could see the kitchen, living room, and staircase that led to the second floor. She smiled and walked over to the large couch.

Sakura sighed. 'Nice and quiet . . . I think I'll just unpack, change and get some rest. It's quite late. No scratch that, VERY late. It's about two right now.'

Sakura carried her luggage upstairs and started to unpack. She set her laptop near a desk and found that there was a stereo in her room. 'Wow!' she ran over to the stereo to see if it worked. She looked for the power button, pressed it and lights on the stereo came on.

Sakura jumped up and down. "Yes! I gotta free stereo! This is so cool!" she screeched. She ran over to her bag and pulled out a CD. She ran over to her stereo and set the CD in it. She pressed the 'play' button. Immediately, the room was surrounded by her favorite music.

"Totally cool! This is going to be the best vacation ever!" she ran over to her bag and pulled out her pink night gown. She changed into her nightgown and searched for a bathroom.

It turned out that there were three rooms, one with a bathroom, which was Sakura's room, and one bathroom upstairs and downstairs. She went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Sakura yawned. "Time for some nighty night." she went over to her bed and lied down. A minute later she was asleep, with absolutely no noise in her room except the stereo but the volume was way down and was playing one of Sakura's favorite instrumental music.

Syaoran

Syaoran was not the happiest guy on Earth right now. Unlike Sakura, he was sleeping, in a bag He was cramped, and got tired of counting how many cramps he had, so he fell asleep.

He needed it. Earlier he heard that they were going their lair in AMERICA, which was pretty far from here.

He was sleeping for about a half an hour until he felt the van jerk. It turned left, and right and back and forth again and again, as the other people in the van was screaming things like "What the!" and "What the hell is going on here!" but it only lasted a little while. Because before you knew it, the car had crashed.

Syaoran stayed quiet and felt around. He couldn't see but he could tell that the car was tilted in a way that he could escape easily. Not from the bag, but the car.

Syaoran started to somersault towards the exit, but when he got out, he knew that he was on the road of danger. So he continued rolling and pushing until he was safe, away from the road.

But Syaoran couldn't see. So instead of rolling into the grass away from the road, he rolled beyond the grass and fell off a nearby cliff, deep in the woods.

Syaoran tumbled down and down the steep cliff. Nothing was heard except him aching with pain and the twigs breaking as he tumbled down and down.

Finally, after a few 'oof's and "ah"'s he came to a stop. But when he did, it was only because he hit his head against a nearby tree with maximum strength. He fainted and passed out.

Sakura

Sakura was well asleep, but suddenly, she heard noises outside. She could hear twigs and small branches breaking and then a soft "thud". She shivered. No matter how brave or smart she acted, she was still kind and soft. Not to mention scared of ghosts.

Sakura breathed a breath of fear into her covers. She thought. 'If I don't go see what made that noise, I might miss a chance of preventing it. I'll just go...check it out...I just hope it's not a ghost or anything...'

Sakura nodded confidently to herself and grabbed a nearby candle. She cautiously but quickly walked downstairs and outside, where she heard the noise loudest, which was also where it most likely of happened.

Sakura slowly opened the back door, sliding it open quietly. She stepped outside with her candle, her eyes glowing in the candle light.

She started to walk into the woods, looking around for what might have caused the noise. She walked deeper and deeper into the woods, until she could barely see her house.

What she came upon next surprised her greatly. It was a cliff that ended a road above her. She around.

She pointed her finger from the beginning of the cliff to the ground where she stood. 'Maybe something fell...' she looked around and stumbled across a large brown bag. She gasped softly. The bag was in an unknown shape so she knew, something was in it.

Sakura took cautious steps toward the bag, making sure not to make any sudden moves, just in case what was in the bag was...alive.

Sakura gently untied the bag and opened it slightly. She couldn't see. She opened it a little wider, still couldn't see, she opened it even wider and saw... a shoulder?

Sakura gaped in fear, but didn't back away. She put together all her courage, and opened the bag entirely, revealing a male.

Sakura fell silent. She heard short, small, soft breaths. She looked closer and saw that the guy had chestnut hair. He was still alive.

Sakura gasped, she gathered up all her courage again to turn the guy around. Gently, she set down her candle, and put both of her hands on the cold shoulder. She closed her eyes pulled it towards her way.

When she finally heard a silent "thud", which meant the man's arm had fallen on the floor, she opened her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sakura screamed. Birds flew from the trees. She clasped her mouth. 'Thank god I live in a forest.' she looked at the figure.

The figure turned out to be "Wolf boy". He bruises and small cuts all over his body. But the biggest injury was the blood that ran down his head.

Sakura sighed. He was hurt, and she couldn't just leave him there to rot. So she started to _drag _him into her house. He was knocked out cold so he didn't wake up when she dragged him up the stairs of the porch.

Inside

Sakura panted. 'God damn are you heavy!' she cursed at Syaoran. She didn't know that his name was Syaoran. She just nicknamed him Wolf boy.

Sakura set him on the couch and fell on to the couch herself.

'Let's just get these stupid injuries of his over with and gone so when the authorities come he'll tell them that I didn't kidnap him. I mean anyways, who would want _him_? Oh wait, everyone does...except me.'

Sakura sighed again and went upstairs and got one of her small hand towels. She had brought plenty extra so she had enough to spare. She went and searched around for a first aid kit and finally found on in the bathroom downstairs. There was one upstairs but she didn't know.

She wet her pink towel and wet a white one, grabbing a tub of water into the living room also. The ground was wood with the only carpet of the rug so she didn't worry about making a mess. A rug can be cleaned easily.

She took the white towel and wiped up the blood from the small cuts, wetting the towel after every wipe. Then she took some hydrogen peroxide and cleaned up the cuts. (A/N: where I live it comes in a black bottle.) Syaoran stirred a little but didn't wake up. 'You better not wake up. I'll smack you again to make you not wake up again if you do.'

Then she took the towel and wiped the large blood streak that ran down his forehead a multiple number of times, wetting it numerous times to wash off the excess blood.

When the blood was clear, Sakura gently lifted his chestnut hair and searched for the wound. She found it soon enough since it was still bleeding, and she gently took some medication and cleaned up the wound. She then took a large bandage and bandaged his head. 'Thank god I learned about taking care of wounds in middle school.'

Sakura took her pink towel and wet it with hot water and started to rub his bruises with it. There were some bruises that she couldn't reach but she did her best to do so. She repeated the process three or four times before finally stopping and wetting the towel again. This time she used it and wiped the sweat that was coming off his face. She wet the towel wiped it over and over again.

After a couple times, she wet the towel with a new basket of water and folded her pink towel and lightly placed it on his head.

She watched him for a moment, before deciding to head upstairs. But it never happened. Because once she set the towel on his forehead, she fell asleep seconds later.

One hour later

Sakura woke up. 'Oh my gosh! I fell asleep watching the brat! (A/N: sounds like Touya, no?) I'm going upstairs.' Sakura started to stand up from her tired feet, but her feet fell asleep.

When she finally started to stand up, she was pulled back down, by a strong arm. The arm wrapped around her.

'What the...?' Sakura looked up. Syaoran had put his arms around her and caused her to fall back down. 'UGH! Darn you Wolf boy! Now I can't get up!' Sakura cursed once again. She would have been able to stand up and get Syaoran's arm off her, but she was too exhausted. She merely had gotten and hour of sleep, and had done all that work for Syaoran, that she couldn't move.

Sakura started to curse again and again, until she had actually cursed herself to sleep.

Sakura had nightmares that night. Nightmares of Syaoran all around her head. Images of him danced and haunted her. It was truly a nightmare that was worst then any she had ever experienced.

**Ohohen: Did you like the chapter? I think that was a stupid way to end a chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review! This chapter was short, kinda. Review please!**


	3. Meeting within ten feet

1**WARNING THIS IS CHAPTER THREE...so read it.**

**Disclaimer: Me not own CCS...but me do own this shiny quarter! Hey did you know that this quarter was in my pocket for more then FIVE months and is still in there? It says Vermont behind it instead of an eagle.**

**RUN! HIDE! CHAPTER THREE IS COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Or be good and stay to read the rest of the chapter.**

**He was kidnaped, fell off a cliff, and is now in love**

Chapter Three: Right back at'ya Sakura! Super Sakura!

Eleven thirty the next morning

Syaoran rubbed his head. 'A towel?' Syaoran thought questioningly. He smelled something. He sniffed the towel.

'Mm...it smells so good!' then he sniffed the air again. He quickly hid the towel and looked to see that...a girl, about his age, auburn hair was sleeping near him. Their faces were **EXTREMELY **close. Then he noticed that he had his arms around her. He knew he sounded weird, but the girl smelled good. Better then any fancy perfume. She smelled natural. Syaoran never liked the perfume in Tokyo anyways. He missed this smell, he used to smell it all the time in China. He remembered there was a garden near his home. A huge garden with all the flowers you could dream of.

Syaoran watched the girl. 'Hey, that girl was from last night! That girl who frowned at me!' he paused. 'She's so cute when she's asleep...like a fallen angel...HOLD IT. What are you talking about? UGH! Just leave her alone Syaoran! You saw the way she frowned at you! The only girl you're allowed to be with is that snobby pop star Meiling Li! But then again for her, I'd rather give up my job then to be with Meiling. Just because she has the same last name, and has this stupid, pathetic crush on me, doesn't mean I feel the same way towards her. Pathetic.'

Syaoran noticed that Sakura started to stir. Syaoran acted quickly and shut his eyes like he was asleep.

It didn't work. Sakura woke up and saw Syaoran. "You can wake up now Wolf boy. I'm not that dumb. Unlike the other hundred girls that you sleep with." Sakura frowned. Syaoran looked back surprised.

"What do you think you're talking about? Stop jumping to conclusions!"

"Is that what I get after getting three hours of sleep?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Sakura noticed how close their faces were to kissing. She now, had enough strength to push him away.

Sakura stood up and walked to the other couch.

"I was _peacefully, _sleeping after a train ride from Tokyo to here for vacation. I was exhausted. Very exhausted. Then I heard a noise outside. I freaked out, but I went downstairs anyways. I went outside, into the woods, and what did I see? A brown bag, with something in it. I carefully opened the bag, and what did I find? The great Wolf boy sitting in a bag. And I guess I was lucky enough he wasn't _howling _because if he was? I would of just taken a rock and hit him again and kill him. Then leave him there for the flies and wild animals. But he was good enough to **not **howl, so I just had to be **kind **enough to **drag **you in the house and be a good nurse and heal your stupid, pitiful wounds. And then when I was done, I was **just **about to walk upstairs, until you got your dirty paws around me and dragged me down next to you. I don't even think you showered! But you were lucky last night that I used my energy for only having **one **hour of sleep **because of you, **and helping you get **better **_because of **you**_. Happy? And why did you have to fall at my house! My friends would be pretty happy if you fell in their backyards!" Sakura waved her arms in the air. "WHY ME! This was the perfect vacation! Then I get stuck with you! I hope you got a cell phone Wolf boy, because you are not living here with me for one month." she pointed straight at Syaoran.

"So, you did all that? This is your vacation place? I _dragged _you down? You took me in?" Syaoran asked with amazement. 'This girl is kinda like me if she likes it here.'

Sakura grumbled and threw a pillow at him. She stormed upstairs. Syaoran stared. He sniffed the towel. 'I can live here for as long as I live with her. Mm...but I won't be able to like her, no matter what, she doesn't even like me back!' he sighed. 'But she's better then any other girl that I've met. On the outside the way she looks. She's cuter.'

Upstairs

Sakura brushed her teeth and washed her face, then she changed her clothes. She changed into a pair of comfortable pair of blue pants, and a pink shirt with a bow on the collar.

She then realized that she was still playing the music from last night. Sakura smiled and went over to change and put another instrumental CD inside.

She brushed her hair and put it up into her usual style, with the small pigtails. (A/N: Sakura looks just like the CCS Sakura in some parts of the story, and like Tsubasa Resivoir Chronicle in others. If she has pigtails, make it CCS. If not, it's Tsubasa.)

Sakura sighed. 'What am I going to do with him here! I'll just be nice to him **if **he has a way to go home. If not, he's gonna wish he was never born. But these are the woods, if anyone found that I left him out there and not take care of him, I could be sued for...something. He better pay me back.'

Sakura walked downstairs. Syaoran watched her as she walked. Sakura noticed this and frowned.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"You."

"Why? I'm sure that Meiling Li looks a hundred times better then me."

"No, it's the other way. **You **look a lot better then Meiling Li a thousands times." Sakura blushed a super, super, super, light pink tint. Too bad Syaoran noticed. Sakura shook it off.

She walked into the kitchen and started to fix some breakfast. She looked up at Syaoran. 'Hmm...he didn't answer my question before...maybe if I be nice to him, he'll speak up.'

Syaoran POV

I hope she doesn't ask if I can get out of here or not...

Normal POV

"Hey, do you want some breakfast or not?" Sakura asked like she was annoyed.

Syaoran looked up and stared.

"So? If so I'm make your half."

Syaoran blinked and nodded slightly. 'Why is she making breakfast for me? Hm...this would be a good chance to ask her name...' Syaoran looked at the pink towel.

"SK" was imprinted on there. 'SK? What's that supposed to mean?'

Sakura got some orange juice and found some coffee. 'I wonder what Wolf boy wants to drink.'

"What do you want to drink? Coffee, milk, orange juice, or tea?" Syaoran looked up.

"Em...what kind of tea?"

"Well, I have green tea here. But I brought along some kind of Chinese tea that I helped mixed when I went to my auntie's."

"Um...I'll have the tea that you brought." he answered unsurely.

'I knew he would. Chinese people eat Chinese tea. That is, if it's Chinese.'

Fifteen minutes later

"Breakfast is served." Sakura said casually. Syaoran nodded and went over to the breakfast table. It was outside.

Syaoran opened the sliding door and watched Sakura set the table. Then she sat down.

"Your tea is here and your breakfast. Would you like me to entertain you by showing you where I found you last night?"

"W-We're eating outside?"

"Um...yeah. I like eating outside. It's the perfect place when the sun is shining and you gotta forest around ya." she paused and looked up. She frowned. "You can eat alone inside if you want. I don't really care." she started eating her pancakes.

"I never said I didn't want to. I just never met anyone who wanted to." he sat down in front of Sakura. (A/N: there were only two seats.) "I just..." he wandered off.

"You just what?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

"I just never met anyone like you who wanted to go eat outside for breakfast. Every girl or guy that I've met wants to eat inside. I really want to eat outside, they turn me down and I end up eating inside. I never really met anyone like you before." he looked down, embarrassed and blushing.

"Aww...that's sweet...not. Eat your breakfast. You should be thankful that you fell in my backyard last night. If you fell in someone else's, they **won't **heal your wounds and they **won't **put you in a couch. Instead, they'll quote, quote "heal" your wounds by kissing them like mad, which is really nasty since you did have cuts and one major cut with a lot of blood somewhere on your forehead, and they'll put you in **their **bed and **sleep **with you instead of a separate bed. And I had another bed upstairs, but I just wasted my strength just **dragging **you in. So be thankful." she took another bite of her pancake.

Syaoran smiled. "I guess so huh?" he started to eat his breakfast. 'Mm...good. Never had any homemade pancakes like this before. This is better then any other pancake that I have ever had.

"Um...so, is S K your initial?" Sakura looked up and frowned. "Yeah, so?"

"What...does...it stand for?" Syaoran asked unsure once again.

Sakura looked surprised. "Sakura Kinomoto." she went on eating.

'Sakura Kinomoto...Sakura...cherry blossom...Tomoyo Daidouji? Could she be the one that she was talking about? She sure doesn't seem like a fan of mine...'

"You wouldn't happen to know a girl named...Tomoyo, would you?" Sakura looked up wide-eyed.

"Yeah. What? Do you know her?" 'So, she is his boyfriend.'

"Um...no. But she sent a fan mail to me the other day. And it said that...you weren't a fan of me or my songs, and it said that your name was...Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura raised her eyebrows. She grinned and patted Syaoran on the shoulder.

"That's great. Now I gotta reason to kill Tomoyo. Thanks for telling." she continued eating her pancakes. Wasn't much left. Sakura looked over at Syaoran's plate...all gone.

"Wow. You're a fast eater." Sakura looked at his plate.

"Your pancakes were the best that I've ever tasted. A whole lot better then the ones that Meiling gave me." Syaoran rolled his eyes to the sky.

"What'd she do?" Sakura asked, sipping some orange juice.

"Um..."

Flashback

"Syaoran-kun!(A/N: I don't know about the abbreviations...) I made you some pancakes!" Meiling set a plate of pancakes in front of Syaoran.

They were three pancakes. One black, one white and raw (it really was pure white) and the last one, he tasted, threw up.

"So do you like the pancakes Syaoran-kun?" Meiling asked.

"Um(cough) it was (cough) de(cough cough) li(cough) cious(cough cough cough)."

"GACK!(cough cough cough cough cough cough) Mei (cough cough cough) ling (cough cough cough) get (cough cough cough ) get off (cough cough cough cough cough) of me! (Cough cough cough cough cough...)" Syaoran choked. Meiling was hugging him so tight.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun! You are the best!" Meiling kissed him on the cheek, or wanted to. Syaoran pulled away and pushed her away.

End of Flashback

"That, was a nightmare." he sipped the tea. Sakura stared, unbelievably, surprised, and clueless, with dots in her eyes. She sweatdropped.

"Uh...you want more?" Sakura asked. She had just finished her pancakes and just needed to finish her orange juice.

Syaoran sighed and nodded. Sakura stood up, and took his plate. She came back moments later and handed him another batch.

'I could eat these forever.' Syaoran thought as he continued eating.

"So...your name is Syaoran?" Sakura asked. She didn't read much of the booklet that talked about him besides the fact that he was Chinese.

"Yeah, Syaoran Li." Syaoran looked up and continued eating.

"Do you want some more tea..._Li_?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran looked up and smiled. "Yes and call me Syaoran." Sakura stood up and started into the kitchen until someone grabbed her hand.

"What?" Sakura turned around and saw that he grabbed her hand. She was surprised he grabbed her hand, not wrist.

"I just wanted to ask, can I...call you Sakura?" he asked, looking down.

"Um...sure. Can you let go now so I can get you your tea?" she asked looking at her hand.

"Oh! Um, yeah, sorry." he let go. Sakura shook her head and went into the kitchen.

Syaoran's POV(A/N: I know I'm making a lot of Syaoran's POV here but please? Bear with me? I mean I think you should be able to tell how Sakura feels. Right? You can make suggestions when you review.)

Sakura...that's a pretty name...for a pretty girl. She probably thinks I'm a geek or- UGH! What am I saying! I don't think we're even friends and I'm already talking!

Sakura **is **pretty. She seems very special from any other I've known. She treats me like I'm a normal person, not some to singer or artist or something. If I had fallen into someone else's yard, I'd be treated way differently.

Normal POV

Sakura came out with a teapot and poured some tea into his tea cup.

"Sorry, I should of taken this out earlier." she said, setting down the teapot on the table.

"It's okay. So...you came for vacation?" Sakura nodded. Silence fell between them.

"So, what am I going to do with you? I hope you gotta way to go back to Tokyo. Because you aren't staying here with me for a month." Sakura frowned.

"Um..." Syaoran started.

"Well? Spit it out." Sakura demanded.

Syaoran sighed. "For some reason when I was kidnaped, they changed my clothes and took away all my stuff. Including my cell. I had a tracking device, but it was on my jacket that they took away. So-"

"YOU **DON'T **HAVE A WAY TO GET HOME?" Sakura stood up, hands on table. Syaoran shook his head helplessly.

"What to do what to do..." she asked herself walking back and forth. Syaoran stared. 'I knew she'd ask me that.'

Sakura stopped and hit herself on her forehead. "Why did I have to be so stupid!" she zoomed upstairs at record speed. Syaoran sweatdropped. 'I guess she can't wait to get rid of me.'

Sakura came down seconds later. "STUPID ME! IT WAS IN MY POCKET FOR THE WHOLE DAMN TIME!" she crammed her hand into her pocket and pulled out her flip phone.

"CALL ANY FAMOUS GEEKS THAT ARE GEEKY ENOUGH TO WORK WITH YOU TO GET YOU OUTTA MY SIGHT! AND OFF MY SITE!" Syaoran took the phone slowly, and...

He sniffed it.

Sakura fell on the floor. "Call!"

Syaoran started to punch in numbers and listening. After a minute or so, he hung up and dialed again. He hung up and dialed again. After trying ten times (A/N: that's not impossible, my mom called nine once. But back then, I didn't have a phone.) And finally gave up and gave it to Sakura. Sakura stared. "So?"

He shook his head. Sakura was pale. White. Pale white. She looked like a snowman. Or girl. She passed out. And I think you know who caught her...

Syaoran.

"Sakura wake up!" he shook her shoulders over and over again. She was for real. Finally, he gave in. She wasn't going to wake up again for a long time.

Syaoran sighed. He gently lifted Sakura up in a just-got-married-style upstairs into her room. Or, the room with the most stuff.

He set her down gently on her bed and sighed. He sat there and covered her with her sheets. Then he listened. Music?

Why didn't he hear this earlier? It was quite peaceful. Just like Sakura. He stared at her. She was laid there, lifeless. (A/N: NO! SHE IS NOT DEAD! I DO NOT MEAN IT IN SUCH A WAY! IF SHE WAS, DON'T YOU THINK SYAORAN WOULD ACT DIFFERENTLY?)

Syaoran watched her snooze. She took soft, silent breaths. Syaoran looked at her flip phone. It was covered with hello kitty stickers, and smelled awfully sweet, like Sakura.

Syaoran gazed at the sleeping beauty. He silently crept up to her, and decided to **play **sleeping beauty.

He leaned over and softly landed a soft, kiss on her lips. It lasted about five or six seconds, before he knew what had happened. He quickly sat down and started to kick himself mentally.

'What do you think you're doing! I said she **looked **like sleeping beauty not **is **sleeping beauty! Where's the witch that made her fall asleep? Huh Syaoran? You better hope she didn't notice!' Syaoran continued by cursing at himself. 'But it was so, so sweet...'

Sakura wrinkled her eyebrows. She sat up. She rubbed her eyes. She looked at Syaoran who was sitting near her.

"What are you and I doing in the same room?" Sakura glared.

"I carried you up here. You fainted and I caught you. I shook you, you didn't wake up." Sakura stared.

"You _carried _me up here?" Syaoran nodded.

"Did you have a good dream?" Syaoran asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, so good it was a nightmare."

"So it was a nightmare?"

"Big time."

"What was it about?" Syaoran asked.

"Give me twenty bucks and I'll tell ya." she paused. "A hundred. You're rich enough."

"Fine." he held out his hand. "It's a deal, but I don't have it with me now but I'll give it to you. And if I don't by the time I get there then I'll just do what you command me to do. Okay?"

"Okay." she went into her bag and pulled out pencil and paper. She scribbled on it.

"This is what I dreamed about. And before you read it I want you to tell me what Tomoyo wrote to you." Sakura demanded, hiding the paper behind her.

"She told me that she loved my songs once she heard it on the radio, and she said that she wanted a concert, but she was too dumb to know that I do, she said that she has a friend named Sakura Kinomoto and that **you **say that my songs are okay, and she said that if you hold a concert **you'll **go head over heals with me and my songs, and she said that you didn't seem like a big fan, but she'll fix that, and she said that she bet that I must of gotten a lot of fan mails requesting a boyfriend girlfriend thing, and that she said that she knew that we couldn't get together, and that I know that her mom still owns a toy company. And she wrote a P.S asking if I had a girlfriend in the first place and that she thinks I would if anyone could get their hands on me." he sat up straight.

Sakura started to giggle, and then she burst out laughing. Syaoran sweatdropped.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"I (laugh) can't believe (laugh laugh laugh) that she thought (laugh) that I was going to fall (laugh) head over heels (laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh) for (laguh) you (laugh laugh laugh...)" she took deep breaths and calmed down.

"She's is stupid. But kind. Tomoyo's cool." Sakura complemented. She sighed.

"Here." she handed Syaoran the paper with her dream on it. "And wait till I leave the room, then you can read it." Sakura went into her bag and started to search in it. Finally she got a bathing suit, and went into the bathroom to change. She came back moments later with a shirt over her suit and walked out the room.

Syaoran blinked.

Sakura came back in. "Um...you can read it now." she hurried back out.

'What am I going to do with him! No ones gonna come to pick me up until the end of this month! I would call Tomoyo or something, but she'll go screaming and say that I kidnaped him, or that she'll go crazy to get a closeup look at him. Thankfully she won't be seeing him anyways, because when I leave this house, I'm going to my aunties with Tomoyo.' Sakura thought as she walked downstairs to the pool.

Syaoran opened the note. He read it, it said, "I didn't even dream in the first place." he laughed. He was cheated, but then he saw this little tiny eensy weensy teeny tiny arrow at the corner. He started to rub the paper and noticed that there were two sheets of paper. One white, the one he read first, the other one, pink and smelled really good. Like Sakura herself.

Syaoran sniffed it, enjoyed the smell for one moment, then went on reading the note. He didn't know that it would cause him to want to pass out with fear.

_Darn it, you saw the dumb arrow. Oh well, here's what I dreamed about. I was too ashamed and shy to tell you in person, and please note that it really was a nightmare and I have no interest in a dumb guy like you who is so dumb that he doesn't even know why the stupid guys that are stupider then you because they were the ones who had to kidnap you and drop you off at MY place. So I think I made that clear enough for your deaf ears to hear. So you may continue with my dream._

_What I dreamed about was that I knew I fainted, and you caught me, then you tried to shake my shoulder like ten billion times and finally gave up. You carried me up to my room and set me on my bed. (How kind of you!...not.) You sat there watching me with a weird expression and thinking that I looked like an angel and crap, and then here's the worst part..._

_YOU STUPID SYAORAN LI THE DAMN WOLF GAVE ME A DAMN KISS. I WAS ABOUT TO WAKE UP AND TAKE A KNIFE, OPEN YOUR STOMACH AND POUR ALL MY PANCAKES THAT I HAD BEEN NICE ENOUGH TO MAKE FOR YOU AND INCLUDING MY TEA THAT I PERSONALLY PICKED AND MIXED TOGETHER MYSELF, NATURALLY AT MY AUNTIE'S! BUT YOU WERE LUCKY ENOUGH THAT IT WAS A DREAM. BECAUSE I WOKE UP AFTER THAT STUPID KISS OF YOURS, BECAUSE IF NOT, THE DAMN SYAORAN LI IN MY HEAD THAT WAS KISSING ME FOR LIKE TEN SECONDS WOULD OF GOTTEN A TICKET TO BEIJING WITH MY FIST!_

_I hope you enjoyed my story,_

_Sakura Kinomoto,_

_The ONLY girl who hates you more then SHIT. _(A/N: there is a smiley face that is winking after the period.)

Syaoran read the letter over and over again. He wasn't dreaming. 'I hope she doesn't find out that it's true...the kiss and my feelings...won't be shown or revealed to her. I do like her...I'm not sure about love but I know it'll grow...into love...and that, she'll never return my feelings for me. We can't be together anyways...can we?'

Syaoran stood up and walked downstairs. He went out to the backyard and looked outside. There, Sakura was, swimming around in her pool, happy as can be.

'She looks hot...UGH!' Syaoran shook the thought off. Syaoran watched her swim. 'Hey, she's a fast swimmer. Maybe I can challenge her someday. Hm...I'll do two...one a challenge to see who's a better swimmer, and the other, a challenge with a slight _twist...' _(A/N: ooo...Syaoran getting evil...)

Sakura stopped and got out of the pool. She recognized Syaoran there and glared.

"I hope, that you got my message. And I am serious. You're a pop star or whatever, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Got that." Syaoran stared. He got a nose bleed. 'If Sakura looks this hot in a whole piece...then a half piece...'

"Syaoran? You have a nose bleed." Sakura walked over to Syaoran. "Are you okay? You got a temperature or somethin'?" Sakura asked innocently. She knew what he was thinking, and decided to make him loose more blood and make him faint. She grinned and innocently felt his head. I lightbulb went on in Sakura's head.

"Mm...I'll get a tissue, wait right there. Actually, sit down." she ran into the kitchen and got a tissue, wet it, and came back out.

"Here." Sakura decided to play evil with him, and try to get real, real close to him for the nose bleed. 'This should be good...and fun. Teasing Wolf boy, best idea I've had in my life.'

She wedged herself between Syaoran's legs and gently stuck the tissue up his nose. Syaoran got all sweaty and started to shake. Sakura smiled an evil smile of satisfaction. 'Let's make fun of you more...'

Sakura set her hands on Syaoran's thigh and tried to hold it in place. It didn't work. Inside, Sakura was laughing like crazy.

Syaoran's tissue was all red now, so Sakura got really close to his face, and took the tissue out. 'Ew. Oh well, it's worth making him nose bleed more...haha...turn this hour into a living hell to him...' she got up and did it all over again.

'What is wrong with me! Stop getting a nose bleed! Why is she trying to get so close to me? What is going on here!' Sakura came back and wedged herself between his legs again, and finally when she got tired of teasing. She crept up real close to his face and did a turn there and went to his ear.

"Okay Wolf boy, you had enough fun for the day. I think you had enough of me for a day. And I wasn't serious when I asked why you had a nose bleed. No, I'm not that dumb.It was just a trick. I was just teasing you, didn't I tell you in the letter. I don't think my dream will ever come true because I DO NOT LIKE YOU. Okay?" Sakura pulled away and started to laugh at the shock of Syaoran's face.

"Why you little..." he stopped. Sakura was laughing so hard that she fell on top of Syaoran. His face turned tomato red. Sakura felt that his temperature was rising and looked up.

When she saw his face red she stood up and started to laugh. She pointed at his face.

"Your(laugh) face(laugh laugh laugh) is a tomato! (laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh)"

Syaoran tried to shake it off but couldn't so he stood up and pushed Sakura into the water.

"WAAAAAAHH!"

_splash_

"Syaoran" she looked at his face, it wasn't red, but he was blushing still, and laughing. Hard.

"Ha! Take that for laughing!" Sakura frowned and grabbed his feet and dragged him down.

"AH!" he fell in.

"My clothes! They're wet! Sakura! I have no clothes to wear!" he moaned.

"You can wear my dresses!" Sakura laughed at the thought of him wearing a dress.

"Why you..." Syaoran swam over to Sakura and picked her up.

"AH! Syaoran Let me go now!"

"In your dreams Ying Fa!" he threw her into the water. 'Did I just call her...oh no...'

Sakura was in the water and swam back up. She took a deep breath and swam towards Syaoran.

"What did you just call me?" Sakura asked, pointing.

"Uh...nothing." Syaoran looked away blushing.

"But I just-"

"Hey! We missed lunch! I think it's getting kinda dark! Let's go inside and get some dinner what do you say?"

"Uh..."

"Okay I'm getting cold! Continue your swimming Sakura!" Sakura sweatdropped and swam over to her watch.

"Seven thirty! I better get some dinner!" She grabbed her watch and got out of the pool. She took her towel and ran inside.

**Ohohen: Wow...this chapter was long...I hope you liked it, I don't think you liked the fact that Sakura was playing naughty, but it was for revenge for having a nosebleed just because Sakura was in a bathing suit. And she kinda knew what he was thinking from the look on his face. But I promise that there won't be any of this stuff in the future. Okay? Review review!**


	4. Ewgirl's clothes

**I am back for another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**Wow . . . that was short. Oh and this:**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED. REVIEW SOME MORE. And Nanie-san, I just wanted to say, thanks. I didn't think I made it funny enough! But after your review I knew I did!**

**He was kidnapped, fell off a cliff, and is now in love**

Chapter Four: Ew...girl clothes

Sakura ran inside and started upstairs. Then she realized that she just ran past Syaoran, who was sitting on the couch, shivering.

Sakura went upstairs and took a shower. (A/N: she used that same natural shampoo and body wash that everyone loves so much.) She plucked out her hello kitty PJ's and came downstairs with a pink blanket.

"Hear." Sakura walked over and put the blanket over him. Syaoran looked up.

"Thanks."

Sakura sighed. "You need some clothes. I'll go get you some. They might be a little too small, but their betters then ME taking care of you again." Syaoran looked up and smiled. Sakura was taken back by surprise but smiled back. She headed upstairs.

'I love that smile of hers…it makes you feel all warm inside…' he smelled the blanket. 'Is there anything that she owns that doesn't smell so good? No? That's fine with me…I can live with it as long as I live…maybe even when I die…'

Sakura ran upstairs and came down with some of her clothes. She tossed them to Syaoran.

Syaoran picked them up and stared. "Boy clothes?"

"When I'm in a carefree or loose mood. And I hope you have a small waist or those pants might not fit you. I'm going to make dinner." She started inside.

"Wait." Sakura turned around. "Huh? What? What is it?"

"You've done a lot, so you can at least let me make dinner." Sakura widen her eyes.

"O-okay. Knock yourself out. Just as long as it doesn't concern any Taro root."

"Em…Right…don't worry." he stood up and walked into the bathroom to change.

Sakura's POV

I thought I might as well be nice to him. Just as long as he doesn't try to do anything with

Me. If he gets any problems in my hands, he will wish that he was never born. Or commit suicide after he was.

I guess I'll just get a room for him or something. I don't think he'll be leaving so soon. I'll just have to live with him. And I think he should be gone within this month, I don't think it takes that long to scan every single house in Japan. They should get to Tomoeda soon. Should. Better. Hopefully. WILL.

I walked upstairs. I think I should have brought some extra sheets. Yeah, I did. I even brought the one Touya gave me. Green…what's with Touya and green? I mean that his favorite color is blue, why green? I guess he just liked the way it blended in with my pink background.

I took it out and went tried to decide which room he should be in. I'll just ask him.

Normal POV

Sakura started walking downstairs and headed toward the kitchen. Syaoran was there, chopping vegetables, boiling water, the whole nine yards.

Sakura looked at what he was wearing.

"So I guess it was a good thing I bought the size two times bigger huh?" She smiled. Syaoran smiled back.

"I haven't cooked in a while, now that I'm in Japan, it's always someone who cooks for Me." he replied, turning back to his task.

"Figures. Well, I just wanted to ask, which room do you want to sleep in? I have to extra rooms." Sakura asked.

"Um…" he looked down and blushed. "The one room closest to yours." Syaoran looked away, trying to not show his face.

"Oh. Okay then. And you should relax, you might chop your fingers off ya know." she smiled and pointed how close his knife was to his middle finger.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." he took his fingers away from the knife slightly, and continued chopping vegetables.

Sakura

Sakura started upstairs to see which room was closest to hers. The room on the right. So she headed in and set the bed sheets onto the bed. She changed the pillow case, and put a green cover on it. She was thankful that she brought it along. 'I don't think Syaoran likes pink.'

Sakura headed downstairs, sniffing on the way. 'That smells good! But I've never smelled it

Before. Must a night to try something new.' she went into the kitchen and watched Syaoran as he cooked.

"I should almost be done. You just wait a second or two." he smiled and went back to work.

"Um . . . Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you need a shower? I mean, like tonight? Take a shower?" Syaoran laughed.

"Okay. I'll take one."

Minutes later

Syaoran placed some dishes on the table. Sakura stared, wide-eyed.

"Wow . . . I'll be having a feast tonight." Sakura commented as Syaoran placed a bowl of rice in front of her. He sat down in front of her.

"Well, dig in." he watched Sakura pick up her chopsticks and tried one of the dishes. (A/N: I know a lot of Chinese dishes, and I mean Chinese dishes, not American-Chinese, Chinese, but I don't know how to describe them. So, just live with it.)

Sakura got stars in her eyes. "This is sooooooo mm!" Sakura munched on her rice and more dishes, savoring every single taste.

"You, mm, are such a good cook!" she complimented Syaoran. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Huh? Oh, um, I was just watching you eat, I was afraid you don't like Chinese dishes."

"Hey! This isn't a Tarot root!" she laughed. "Come on, I can't finish this all by myself! I mean, the cook gotta have some credit too ya know!" she placed a veggie onto his bowl.

"I can't eat without you joining!" she happily munched on the dishes some more. Syaoran smiled and started to eat.

About half-hour later

Sakura ate the last grain of rice and smiled. "That was the best Syaoran! You should make some for the people who work with you."

"Yeah, I would now, but they won't let me. Usually it's five star restaurants every night. But its better then Meiling's pancakes." Sakura laughed.

"Well, if they don't let you cook, then tell me okay? I'll force them to! Maybe with the help of Tomoyo's bodyguards." she wondered.

Syaoran blushed. "Does that mean . . . we're . . . like . . . friends?" he asked quietly.

Sakura looked at him weirdly. "Well, if we're going to live together for more then two days, then I guess we have no choice. I just wanna know when you leave."

"Should be anytime soon. They will search for me. Definitely." Sakura happily nodded.

"Okay, I'll do the dishes okay?" she picked up her bowl and set it in the sink.

"But" Syaoran didn't have a chance to talk.

"You, just go get a shower done, okay?" she smiled. "I think I have some of my soap and shampoo in the bathtub. You go check. If not, then go in my bag and get some." she continued washing the dishes.

Syaoran nodded and went upstairs. He was happy inside. Sakura was now his friend! He wished that they were closer, but he knew that would never happen.

He started upstairs into the shower. He went in to look for the shampoo and body wash.

It turned out that Sakura had brought more then one bottle of shampoo and body wash. One was mint; the other was for her personal daily use, pink. I think you know which is which.

Syaoran went in and took a shower.

Twenty Minutes later

Syaoran headed downstairs, his head was still wet so he **tried **to use a towel to dry it, didn't work. He tried his best and went to look for Sakura.

He wandered around looking for her but couldn't find her anywhere. Finally he sat down on the couch, his legs shaking with frustration and worry.

"Where could she be?" he asked. 'Is she hurt? Did someone come and kidnap her? I hope not . . . '

"Are you looking for someone Syaoran?" Syaoran jerked up. Syaoran turned his head to the side.

"Sakura?" he was shocked.

"Yeah? You didn't answer my Q. Are you looking for someone? You said 'Where could she be' earlier didn't you?" Sakura looked at him with a confused expression.

"Oh, I was looking for you. Where were you?" Syaoran asked.

"I was sitting here on the couch. I was watching you walk back and forth for the whole time." Sakura gave an expression saying, are-you-blind?

"So you've been sitting here for the whole time, peeling an orange?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup. I was about to if you wanted some but then you were like, 'Oh! Where oh where could my little dog gone, oh where oh where could she be?'" Sakura laughed and handed Syaoran an orange. Syaoran glared and took the orange.

"Very funny. It's so funny I forgot to laugh." He said, biting a piece of the orange.

"You forgot, but I didn't!" she said, laughing some more. She bit her orange.

"Let's see what's on." she grabbed the remote and skimmed through the channels.

"Hey you wanna watch 'Child's Play'?" Syaoran stared at her and blinked.

"Joking! I already watched it. Tomoyo and the others were afraid so I watched it with Naoko."

"Wow, you got the guts." Syaoran said, surprised.

"Yeah. I guess so huh?"

"But you have a sweet side. Not to mention cute." Sakura blushed.

"What was that all about?" She asked, looking away. Syaoran cupped her chin with his fingers.

"I'm saying that you're cuter then any girl I've ever met. Does that bother you?" Sakura frowned.

"Yes! Just to add on with Tomoyo's 'KAWAII!'S for a day!" Sakura complained.

"But I'm telling the truth, you're a whole lot better then any I've met. Especially Meiling. Three words. UGH, yuck, and ew." he looked up at the ceiling.

"Especially the way she dresses around me. Did you see any of her pictures? It shows about three quarters of her body! And a whole lot more when I'm around! I'm not a nude you know!"

"I hope your not. You better not." she moved away from him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Do that when I tell you that I've been in bed with someone okay?"

Sakura gasped.

"No, no, no! I haven't! Now give me that remote I wanna watch Rush Hour and Rush Hour Two." he grabbed the remote from her hands and turned to the channel where Rush Hour was just starting.

Sakura giggled and inched back to original place, next to Syaoran.

"I love Jackie Chan. The way he does his stunts . . . way cool." Sakura commented as she watched Jackie Chan or "Li" as he's called in the movie, do a stunt and kick butt.

"Then you must love me too." Syaoran smirked at her.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because in both Rush Hour's Jackie Chan's name is "Li" which is my last name and what other people call me, and, I can do most of the stunts that he does. I just don't want to fall of a building, clinging onto a piece of Bamboo." Sakura laughed.

"So you know Martial arts?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I knocked out one guy cold when they kidnapped me, but then another stupid guy grabbed a shocker and hit me behind my neck. That's how I passed out."

"Wow. Tomoyo could sure use you as a body guard." Sakura laughed and continued watching the movie.

"Yeah, but I wanna be your bodyguard Sakura." he said quietly.

"Come again? I didn't hear that last part. You said you wanna be someone's bodyguard instead of Tomoyo's."

Syaoran blushed. "Yeah, something' like that."

"Ooo . . . you're blushing Syaoran. That means you gotta crush."

"So what if I do?" Syaoran shot back, acting proud.

"Tell me."

"What? No way!"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Hey looky there! Chris Tucker knows Michael Jackson! Let's watch!"

Sakura shook her head. 'This is Rush Hour, not Rush Hour two! Gosh, I will never get you Syaoran Li."

Half hour later

"So tell me this if you can't tell me who it is."

"Um . . . fine!"

"Is she or he your first crush?"

"Yes and I'm not gay."

"Okay but I am."

Syaoran went wide-eyed and backed away.

"You are?"

"Yeah, gay mean's your happy and you like **BOYS **I'm not a lesbian. You are though."

"Okay, I got your point. It sounds wrong, but I got your point."

"Good. Now shut up I like this part."

Sometime when the movie is over

"Okay, now we watch Rush Hour two."

"Rush Hour two? How long do you think you wanna stay down here? It's already eleven PM!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're on vacation no?" Sakura nodded.

"Don't waste your precious time with me." Sakura groaned and got up. She threw a pillow at him but he caught it and her wrist.

"Come on Sakura, it's not fun watching movies alone." Sakura groaned again and plopped down next to him.

"Just. Don't. Touch me."

"Hey! Exactly when did I say I wanted to touch you?" Syaoran asked.

"Since today!"

"Whatever." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Right back at ya bud." Sakura snatched the remote and turned it onto the channel which was starting Rush Hour two.

"I already watched this." Sakura glared at the TV.

"Live with it."

When movie almost over

Sakura yawned. She set her head onto Syaoran's and Syaoran tensed up unknowingly to Sakura. When Sakura realized what she had done, she looked up and apologized. Syaoran shook his head reassuringly. Sakura smiled and tried to continue watching the movie, but moments after, Sakura had fallen asleep on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran tensed up for a moment again, but then looking down at her, how peaceful she was, he just continued to watch the movie.

When the movie was over, Syaoran just skimmed through the channels before falling asleep himself. He didn't shut the TV, but the TV would automatically shut itself off pretty soon enough. Making sure not to wake Syaoran's-wish-to-be-couple.

**Wish to be. Just a wish . . . that won't come true . . . right?**

**Ohohen: I don't know if this Chapter was long enough. Its eight pages long. Is that long enough? I hope so. I'll update soon. Don't worry. Unlike others, I'm . . . kinda a fast updater.**

_**Oh yeah! Let's have a race!**_

**;; sorry about that. I do try to update ASAP, but my mom doesn't like me on my laptop so much, and my fingers are starting to hurt . . . so if you don't mind . . . **

**Give me a break and review. And please! Update your stories! Please take Ohohen seriously! And Ohohen means it! Or else Ohohen will not update! Hahahahaha! cackleI am so evil. Hahaha. But I'm not trying to boast. I really like it when I update! You should try it sometime! And I know there are people that update faster then me. I know it. They might just be busy. I'm on summer vacation, that's why. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be updating so soon. Ciao RR!**


	5. Tears from realization

**I'm sorry for the outburst last chapter. Really, really, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS. I'm not Clamp.**

**I'll make it up to you guys for the outburst by writing a small comment. (Letters in bold.)**

**He was kidnapped, fell of a cliff, and is now in love**

Chapter Five: You've slept in a couch for two nights! Effect: unknown attractions.

The next morning

Syaoran woke up to the light of the sun. He yawned. He didn't move though.

'Where is I-SAKURA IS ON MY SHOULDER?' Syaoran looked down. 'And she looks like an angel...'

Syaoran lifted his head a bit and Sakura twitched. She looked up.

"Syaoran?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "You're awake?" Syaoran nodded blushing.

"I'm...sorry." he apologized.

"For what Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked dozily.

"For, leaning on your head...for the whole night." Syaoran blushed redder.

"Oh no! Don't! It wouldn't have happened if I had not slept on your shoulder first!" Sakura blushed.

"I woke earlier, but I realized that you were still asleep so I didn't move and continued sleeping." Sakura smiled.

"Gomen Nasai! I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan!" (A/N: did I get the abbreviations right? Well, this is the only time I should be using them...I think...)

Sakura shook her head and hands and blushed. "No no. It's okay Syaoran-kun!" Sakura still didn't realize that she had added an abbreviation like Syaoran did to hers.

Sakura stood up. "I'm going to go up to brush my teeth and stuff. You can use the bathroom in the hallway. I'll just use my bathroom so you can use the bathroom too." Sakura ran up the stairs and went into the restroom. Syaoran followed and went into the bathroom in the hallway.

When Sakura was done doing so, she went to change and comb her hair. (A/N: Tusbasa style) she headed downstairs. She found Syaoran in the kitchen...again.

Syaoran looked up and smiled. "I'll make breakfast. You make dinner. Okay?" Sakura smiled back and nodded. 'I truly love her smile...just as much...as I love her...' Syaoran sighed. 'I knew it was growing too fast...'

"So...what are you going to make this morning Syaoran?" Sakura asked, standing next to Syaoran.

"Hm...Tell ya the truth, I dunno. Waffles? Omelet? Biscuit? You choose, I cook." Sakura thought and looked up at the ceiling.

"Um...well, I haven't had any waffles lately, how bout' that?" Syaoran smiled and nodded.

"Waffles...okay." Syaoran busily started making waffles. "Drink?"

"Em...orange juice." Sakura replied, setting the table.

"Orange juice huh? What's up with you and orange juice anyway? Why not milk, or tea?"

"Milk tastes nasty, tea makes me like...let's just say I have tea when I don't want to sleep. Mind your business and do the waffles." she shot a glare, grinning at the time. Not to mention in a playful voice too.

"Sure..." he turned around and minded his business making waffles.

Half-hour later

Syaoran walked over to the table outside and set down the two plates of waffles.

"Eat up." Syaoran smiled and poured orange juice into her glass. Sakura sat down and watched him pour a cup of green tea into his red teacup.

Sakura took a sip of orange juice and munched on a piece of her waffle. Sakura chewed for a moment, then her face lit up.

"Mm...This is great!" Syaoran looked surprised.

"No no! I don't mean it that way! I mean that it's great that you're helping me with the meals and stuff!" she took another bite of her waffle. "And it tastes so good too!"

Syaoran smiled. "Thanks, your pancakes taste good too! No, scratch that; they're too good to be true!" Sakura blushed and smiled.

"You aren't eating again." Sakura looked at his food. 'How can I eat when I'm occupied staring at you?' Syaoran thought.

"No..." he took a bite of his waffle and poured another cup of tea. "I am." Sakura shook her head helplessly and continued eating.

"So...you don't mind me...living here with you? Aren't you afraid I'll ruin your vacation?" Syaoran asked, biting another piece of his waffle. (A/N: there were three waffles on each plate.)

Sakura looked at her plate, trailing off. "No, but now you asked your making it sound like you will ruin my life.

"No...No...It's not that. It's just that, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, living with me. And have to waste your time for me."

Sakura smiled at him. "I was afraid that I might get lonely if I just came here. And now that I have company, it's a lot better. Besides, why would I waste** my **time for **you**? I think you forgot the fact that I frowned at you at the concert. And you still smiled at me. For once I forgot that you haven't met my other victims." Sakura sipped her orange juice.

"Oh? This is interesting." Syaoran teased.

"You see, Tomoyo has all these idols' concerts, and she somehow manages to drag me with her, and it seems like I'm always getting unwanted attention from the artist. Always doing that fake, pretty boy smile at people or fans. Too bad. You know that guy...Makuto?"

Syaoran nodded. "Spiky hair halfway yellow? Yeah. I thought his hair was funny looking." Syaoran responded, looking off to the side.

"He went to the hospital you know? Poor guy fainted at the end of the concert."

"You know why?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, why?"

Sakura grinned and pointed to herself.

"Because of you? What'd you do? You're just a fan!"

"Cram it! I am **not **a fan of Makuto Nokishi. (A/N: em...I'm making up names here...) Tomoyo dragged me to the concert. They dumb guy never seen a girl frown at him. I guess I was lucky number one. He fainted after that." Sakura said it like it was nothing.

"..." Syaoran was wide-eyed.

Sakura looked up. "You were lucky. Unlike the other twenty..."

"Eh hem...roger, we got a murderer on our hands!" Syaoran announced, holding up his fork. Sakura laughed.

"But if what you're saying is true, why did you smile back?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Maybe she likes me? Oh god please let her at least like me!'

"You were the first to not faint and get knocked out cold by my oh-so-powerful frown; my smile was your reward. It'll be the last one too."

'Sakura has a soft spot? Wait, what am I saying? What is her soft spot anyways? Gosh you are so stupid Syaoran.'

Sakura finished her orange juice and Syaoran finished his waffles and Syaoran started to pick up the dishes and wash them. He cleaned the table put the dishes away.

Sakura went upstairs into her room she opened her laptop and checked if anyone was online.

"Rika-Chan is on! I haven't spoken to her for months it seems!" she scrolled her cursor over to her good friend's name. She clicked on it twice.

**DoubleWhiteR: CherryBlossomTree - Instant Message**

**CherryBlossomTree: hello? Rika-chan?**

Sakura waited for a minute or two.

**DoubleWhiteR: sakura-chan! How is Ur vacation?**

**CherryBlossomTree: great! I...even got a visitor! Sakura forgot to delete it. She couldn't possibly tell Rika.**

**DoubleWhiteR: that's great! Who is he/she?**

**CherryBlossomTree: just an old friend.**

**DoubleWhiteR: he? Or she?**

**CherryBlossomTree: he**

**DoubleWhiteR: ooo...boyfriend? Possible crush?**

**CherryBlossomTree: friend.**

**DoubleWhiteR: name? 'Oh oh. I'll just make one up.'**

**CherryBlossomTree: Li Showron (A/N: good idea huh? English for fake name? Sorry for the IM screen names I can't think of one for Rika. Her favorite color is white...double stands for "Redhead Rika" or "Red Rika" and I would of taken away the "tree" but I just wanted to make it unique. Okay? Okay.)**

**DoubleWhiteR: li...Did u know that Wolf's last name is li? Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Of course I do. He lives with me!' Sakura thought. 'I'll just tell a white lie.'**

**CherryBlossomTree: no. when I got the lyrics booklet, I didn't read his real name. Only that he was Chinese. **

**DoubleWhiteR: oh...poor guy kidnapped. I really liked his songs. But does u know which I like most? 'All of them?' Sakura thought.**

**CherryBlossomTree: all of em?**

**DoubleWhiteR: no. I liked the last ones, musical ones. Very soothing. And one of the Cantonese and mandarin ones. All of the others r cool 2! But I like those most.**

**CherryBlossomTree: really! I like those too! I liked all of the Chinese ones, and the all the last musical ones. But I don't like any of the other ones. They sucked.**

**DoubleWhiteR: hehe. Well, how's the house?**

**CherryBlossomTree: GREAT! JACUZZI, POOL, TWO STORY, THREE ROOM, THREE BATHROOM, DIGITAL CHANNELS AND FREE MOVIES! **

**DoubleWhiteR: wow! I would luv 2 come over sometime! Jacuzzi huh?**

**CherryBlossomTree: maybe we can get a vacation together sometime huh? With u, **

**Me, tomoyo, chiharu, naoko. And if we have a boyfriend!**

**DoubleWhiteR: great idea! Oh oh. I gotta go. Bye sakura-chan!**

**CherryBlossomTree: JA ne! I mean ttyl! **

**DoubleWhiteR: right back at ya sakura-chan! JA ne!**

**DoubleWhiteR signed off.**

'Boyfriend...if...I hope Syaoran will be going with me...HOLD IT. WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU DON'T LIKE HIM! JUST A FRIEND! HE'S A SINGER, YOU'RE SAKURA KINOMOTO! Settled, got that?' Sakura sighed. '_I knew you'd like him sooner or later...' _a voice said in her mind. 'Shut up! I don't like him!' '_Yes you do. If you didn't, then you wouldn't care now would you? If you really didn't you wouldn't care because you know it's not true. But you do care.' _'I...I...I. do like him...oh no...I can't like him! He's a famous singer of all Japan and I'm just a girl. A plain...plain...girl...'

Sakura started to cry.

Sakura's POV

DARN! Why am I crying! I...I. don't like him!

…

FINE! I LIKE HIM! But I can't like him. He won't like me back...I'm just a girl...he's a singer. He's smart, cool, funny, not to mention cute and hot. He deserves more then me...I can't like him. Just try to get over him! Try! Try as hard as you can! You know fate is hard. And this is fate! Someone else is out there for you. And I'm sure it's not Syaoran. People would laugh if they see me with him. Let's just hope this is a simple crush...I can't believe instant messaging with Rika can cause all this! Let's just hope that I just **like **him. And that this is just a **crush**. It'll be too dangerous if I **love **him...love...him...

Normal POV

Sakura sobbed into her pillow. She cried and cried and cried. Her pillow was wet. Her door was open. 'Why does it have to be Syaoran! It's only been two days! It will not happen! No...It can't...'

Anyone could hear her now. She sobbed silently, silent tear cascaded down her cheek. 'Love hurts. And it's only been two days! It'll hurt even more when he leaves...' he cried at the thought of him leaving. Now, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to leave or not.

Downstairs

Syaoran sipped his green tea. He sighed. 'Her smile is priceless. She's so precious...so precious...enough to love...but she won't love you back...will she? No, in her eyes, you're only a friend. Not even best friend. You've only seen her once at the concert, and you've lived in the same house for two days! Two days Syaoran two dumb days! In two damn days you've fallen in love with her! Just can't wait till you leave...I it won't be anytime soon. I can't leave her...even if she doesn't feel the same about me! I just can't leave her side...won't.'

A single tear fell into his tea cup, making ripples in the tea. Suddenly, when once his single

Tear fell into the tea; he felt an urge to go up to check on Sakura.

'What's going on here? What am I doing? I heard instant messaging sounds before, maybe she's just doing something online or sending an e-mail. But I guess, a peek wouldn't hurt...'

Syaoran started upstairs and entered Sakura's room. There Sakura lay, sobbing her heart out all on to the pillow.

Syaoran gaped slightly. He rushed over to Sakura's side.

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran over to her and set his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Sakura only cried harder when seeing him, wailing and crying every second she could see him.

Syaoran realized that it didn't work and looked around for the cause. Her laptop, was closed. He looked over at Sakura with sad, sympathetic eyes.

"Sakura...please don't cry...tell me, you can trust Me." he sat next to her.

Sakura looked up painfully at him. "It hurts...and the chances are that it'll hurt more when he leaves."

"What's wrong with you and this person? Let's talk about it Sakura. Maybe it'll make you feel better." Syaoran responded with sad eyes. (A/N: Same eyes as the time when Sakura was denied by Yukito.)

"It's just that, it turns out that I love this person that I can never have! And this person will be leaving me soon! Before I wanted this person to leave, I hated this person, now I'm not sure. Soon enough, I find out I love this person, but I can't have them. What to do Syaoran!" she sat up and let the tears run down her cheek like a Niagara Falls. (A/N: no I am not trying to be sarcastic. I'm just telling you and trying to make you visualize how hurt Sakura feels.)

"Don't cry Sakura, you won't look pretty and cute when you cry." Sakura looked up. "As a friend Sakura, I don't wanna see you sad. It makes me upset also." Sakura looked away. Syaoran wanted to correct himself on the friend part. Oh, how he longed to kiss her and make her feel better.

'Friend...I knew it.' Sakura shook her head sadly. She was just about to cry again, until she felt a strong, warm arm wrap around her. Sakura faced ahead, for she knew whose arms it was, but she wanted to deny it so much.

Syaoran put his arms around her and pulled her close. He embraced her.

"What to do, what to do?" Sakura wailed into his chest. She cried and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tell that person how you feel Sakura." Sakura looked up. "Get it over with Sakura. Take your chances and tell that person how you feel. Find out how the person feels about you. Love has its chances and consequences. You have to face them sooner or later Sakura."

Sakura hugged him close. 'Get it over with...I'll do it...later. I'll just try to enjoy the time with him as much as I can before he leaves.' Sakura thought, stopping her tears and

Hugging Syaoran closer. (If that's even possible.)

After ten devastating minutes, Sakura looked up at Syaoran and stood up.

"Arigato for making me feel better Syaoran. I don't know what I could have done without you." she bowed. "And sorry."

"Gomen? Why? Why apologize?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"To pour all my depression on you. Sorry. I was just so frustrated. I'll just take your advice and get it over with." Sakura started quickly out the door, blushing.

Syaoran, no matter how fast she walked he managed to grab her hand and make her turn around. Sakura looked at him, puzzled and blushing.

"Sakura..." Sakura looked at him puzzled. "Yes?"

"We're...still...just friends...right?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's heart sank to the bottom of the world. (A/N: NO I AM NOT TRYING TO SOUND SARCASTIC OR FUNNY! IT'S JUST TO SHOW SHE'S SAD! NOW FEEL SORRY FOR SAKURA OR ELSE! RIGHT SYAORAN? Syaoran: right!)

"H-hai..." she responded sadly, to Syaoran it puzzled him why she responded sadly. Syaoran let go of her hand and let her walk slowly out the door. He knew he saw a tear drop from her face. He knew it.

'What has gotten into Sakura?'

**Ohohen: em...I know this was a bad chapter...short, (I think) and fast. I think I made Sakura realize her feelings too soon. I'm sorry. I apologize. You don't have to review if you don't want to for this chapter. But it would be appreciated if you did. I would like to hear your opinion for this chapter and story so far. Please and thank you...my eyes are getting heavy...sorry for not updating for about two days. I made it up by staying up till 4:00 am. Bad idea. I'll try to finish it sooner next time. RR. Please and thank you.**

**I have submitted this story for the second time. I have made a couple changes. The conversation between Sakura and Rika has changed. Microsoft Word/Works doesn't understand the meaning of "Instant Messaging" grammar. All the upper case words are supposed to be lowercase. **


	6. Tomoyo and dishes

**Ohohen…I am so sorry for the long update! I was taking a three-four day vacation off of updating…so…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**Em…I know that for those of you who wanted to read my fic, couldn't find it. Well, that was because it was removed, so you couldn't read it.**

**He was kidnapped, fell off a cliff, and is now in love**

Chapter Six: Tomoyo and dishes

Syaoran walked downstairs to look for Sakura. He found her outside on a bench. 'Where'd that come from? I guess I never noticed it.'

Syaoran walked towards Sakura and sat beside her.

"So Syaoran, you have a crush?" Sakura asked. Even though she knew he did.

"Erm…didn't we talk about this already?" Syaoran looked away, blushing.

"Yes, but I just wanna know more." Sakura leaned frontward (not towards his face) to try and see his face. She didn't know he was blushing.

Syaoran pulled himself together and faced her.

"What, do you wanna know?" Syaoran asked back. "Nosy."

"Nosy! You better watch that trap of yours or I'm goanna stick a mouse in it! Along with some cheese." Syaoran laughed.

"Fine, fine. What do you wanna know?"

"Em…I know she's your first crush…do I know her?" Syaoran looked at her. 'Should I tell her? Well, she has a lot of friends…wouldn't hurt. But it would if they find out.'

"Wait, what am I thinking? Of course I don't know her! She's probably in Hong Kong or something right?" Syaoran woke up and shook his head.

"You know her. Very well." Sakura looked wide-eyed.

"I do! Geez…now I feel like Tomoyo." Sakura looked away. Syaoran laughed.

"Tomoyo? What? What does she do?" Sakura glared at him.

"More then you can ever imagine." Sakura closed her eyes. "Especially with matchmaking. Nightmare…" Syaoran chuckled.

"Matchmaking? That's what she does?" Sakura nodded.

"She set me up one time. It felt like a bad dream. A very, bad dream."

"Oh? What happened? I never heard this one before. Go on."

"Well, she set me up with this guy named Horuka. (A/N: is that a name? I make them up. Does it sound like a girl name? Sorry if it does.) He ended up being a hyper dude by eating too much cake that night. Wasn't a very good sight."

Syaoran laughed. But then he stopped. "He didn't like…kiss…you…did he?" Sakura stared at him weird.

"Well, he tried to play sleeping beauty and kiss me, but he ended up with a piece of chocolate in his mouth. I managed to play along. In fact, now that I think about it, it wasn't that bad. I guess I freaked out when he was hyper. We went to his house after that." Syaoran's eye's widened.

"No, no! It's not what you think! We played Sleeping beauty and some other movies inside. Kinda like charades, but we weren't guessing. Like he was the prince and stuff and I was the princess. I managed to stick a lump of chocolate every time he wanted to kiss me, and we had fun! I even got to be a bad guy and fight him! But then we changed places and he became the bad Guy." she smiled to herself. "It was fun. But the next day, he told me to be friends. He said he liked my personality, and he wasn't the romantic type. That's why all his former dates dumped him. He's more of the playful type. He only got dates because of his looks. A lot of dates. I was the first one he actually enjoyed. I have to say, I had fun too. Especially when he had to pretend to be Cinderella in Charades. He's a big Disney fan."

"Wow…sounds fun. So you guys are friends?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Good ones. He manages to pull off fake kisses when he gets the leading male role in a play. He says he doesn't want to pull off a real kiss unless he really loves her. He's a fun guy to be with. Even when I was the leading female role, and he was the leading male role, he still pulled off a fake kiss. So I never had first kiss, yet."

"So, what about Tomoyo?"

"I managed to thank her, a little bit. But I told her not to do this matchmaking thing again. I don't think she got the point to her brain."

"Oh…"

"Well, I'm going to take a soak in the Jacuzzi. You go do…whatever you want."

Syaoran nodded and walked inside. He grabbed a cup of tea and sat outside on the white patio chair that was with the table and another chair. He sighed. 'Sakura got her first kiss without even knowing It.' he sighed. "I am so ashamed…"

"Ashamed of what?" Syaoran shrieked. He turned around. There, Sakura stood with a half-piece bathing suit and a towel.

"Well? What are you ashamed of?" Syaoran's face became tomato red. Sakura rolled her eyes. She wrapped the towel around her so he couldn't see.

"What are you ashamed of?" she asked again.

"Eh…nothing…" he looked away, hiding the nosebleed. Sakura grumbled and continued into the Jacuzzi.

Sometime later

Sakura grabbed her towel and dried herself. She stepped out the Jacuzzi and headed inside. Syaoran had fallen asleep on the table. Sakura picked up his teacup and wiped his nose before heading upstairs.

But Sakura didn't know was that Syaoran wasn't that deep asleep. Syaoran blushed slightly of embarrassment as she wiped his nose with a tissue before heading upstairs.

Sakura's room

Sakura went and took a shower and was about to go back downstairs after fixing her hair and changing her clothes before her phone rang.

Sakura headed over and answered the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi. Sakura speaking."

"Sakura-Chan!" Sakura smiled.

"Tomoyo! How are you? I haven't spoken to you in a while!"

"Yes! I have to go but I called to tell you some very good news!"

"Oh really? Well, spit it out."

"Well, remember when you said that you would take me to you auntie's house at the end of the month?"

Sakura had almost forgotten. In fact, she had. Even before she left she still forgot. No wonder she didn't talk about it much.

"Oh! Yeah! I know the end of the month."

"And that I would be staying for a week at your house before we go?"

'Gosh I hope Syaoran will be gone by then.'

"Yeah!" Sakura said like it was nothing.

"Well, it turns out my uncle has to leave for some business in America, so I'll be coming over to your house earlier!"

'…'

"What you can't! Not when-" she cut herself off.

"Sakura-Chan? Why not? You didn't finish your sentence."

"Um…I was saying that…you can't come if you don't know the way! You might get lost or something!" 'thank god you got a good excuse.'

"Oh don't worry. Your laptop has a tracker and so does your cell. So don't worry." Sakura gulped.

"Well…how early are you going to come?"

"Well, my uncle's leaving tonight. I would have told you earlier but when I called you they said you were already using the phone. So I didn't get to tell you. I'm coming tomorrow afternoon. I mean, I'll arrive tomorrow afternoon."

"What! That early?"

"Is something wrong Sakura?"

"What? Oh, um…no. I was just taken by surprise! That's all."

"Well, I have to go Sakura. Ja ne!"

"Eh heh…Ja ne Tomoyo-Chan." Sakura hesitated. 'Tomoyo's coming tomorrow? This is bad…Syaoran's still here!'

Sakura ran downstairs and found Syaoran on the couch watching TV. Sakura ran over to him and sat down next to him.

"Syaoran!"

"Hm?" Syaoran was still watching TV and turned around to face Sakura.

"You know Tomoyo right?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Well, I promised her that I would take her to my auntie's at the end of the month and she was going to come at the last Sunday of the month, and I figured that you would be gone by then."

"And?"

"Well, then she called and said that her uncle was going to take care of some business in America, so she's coming early."

"So?"

"She's coming tomorrow."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Um…yes?"

"Okay. That's great." Syaoran turned his attention to the TV again.

"Aren't you worried?" Syaoran laughed.

"No, why would I be?"

"What if she finds out you're here!" Sakura exclaimed waving her arms.

"Don't worry. If she tries anything, I'll just say I have some major security at the studio. And the business corporation. Simple as snapping your fingers."

"Fine. But she'll start to tease me and annoy me! Gosh this is going to be a long vacation!"

"Don worry about it. Just talk to her about it. She'll understand."

"I hope." Sakura sighed and continued watching TV with Syaoran. 'News?'

"You're watching the news?"

"I'm trying to find out how far they've gone in searching for me."

"Oh."

"But all they say is 'the new singer, Wolf, has been kidnapped' and stuff. Not much."

"Oh."

"But it does say that they are searching in a city near Tomoeda. So I should be leaving soon."

"Oh." Sakura's tone fell.

"What's the matter? You goanna miss me when I leave?" Sakura blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Half-hour later

"Okay. News is over. You go take a shower and I'll start dinner. I think your clothes are in the bathroom."

"Sure." Syaoran walked upstairs and took a shower. (A/N: Sorry I'm making the shower parts so short. But I don't think I should be THAT detailed.)

"What to make, what to make…ah ha!" Sakura started on dinner.

Couple moments later

Syaoran walked downstairs to see Sakura setting up the table with chopsticks and all. He stepped into the kitchen just in time for Sakura to look up and spot him.

"You came just in the nick of time!" She sat down. "I even made you tea!"

Syaoran walked over and sat down. "Thanks. So what do we eat tonight?" Syaoran stared at the dishes that were covered.

Sakura smiled.

"Konnyaku!" Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Eh…I'll, skip dinner tonight. I already ate a lot."

"What? Don't you like konnyaku?"

"I'm just going to say that I don't like it as much as I hate it." he stood up and walked out.

Sakura started to laugh. Hard. Syaoran turned around.

"What's so funny?"

"I was lying stupid! We're not going to have Konnyaku for dinner! We're going to have-sit down first!" she gestured him to sit.

Syaoran walked unusually back to his seat and sat down.

"He he…" she lifted the cover of the plates. "Sushi and rolls! I hope you like this." Syaoran smiled.

"Of course I like it. Its better then konnyaku that's for sure." Sakura chuckled as she took a bite of her dinner.

Sometime later

Syaoran happily sipped his tea as Sakura finished the last piece of sushi.

"Well. Have a good time doing the dishes." she smiled jokingly and walked out the kitchen. Syaoran silently chuckled and smiled at her secretly as she turned her back.

'I love you Sakura.'

**Ohohen: Was this chapter too short? I hope not. I know I know, Tomoyo's coming over! Hehe. Oh well, review and review! Sorry if you didn't like the way I ended this chapter.**


	7. Returned kiss Confession Dreadful call

**Ohohen is back for another chapter of the oh-so-funny-hilariously-cute-fiction; He was kidnapped, fell off a cliff, and is now in love! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**

**On to chapter seven!**

**He was kidnapped, fell off a cliff, and is now in love**

Chapter Seven: Confession and dreadful phone call

Sakura walked upstairs and fell onto her bed. 'What to do now until disaster strikes tomorrow? Think, think, think…' Sakura sighed. 'If only Syaoran wasn't famous or anything, I would confess. I don't care what he thinks about me back if he's not a singer…but I do if he is…sigh.'

"I love you Syaoran."

"What did you say?" Sakura looked over to the bedroom door. There, Syaoran stood, leaning against the side of the door.

"Um…I said…um…I said that I would love to hear you play your music!"

"Oh." his heart sank at the thought of her, not saying what he wanted her to say. 'I thought she really said she loved me…oh, too bad.'

"I would love to play for you Sakura." 'Just as much as I love you yourself.' "But it's just that I don't have the instruments."

Sakura pondered at this. "Hm…maybe I can get Tomoyo-Chan to get them! Her company does work worldwide…" (A/N: I just…made that up. Hope you don't mind.)

"Yeah! I'll do just that! I mean, she is coming tomorrow."

"What? No! I don't want to ask too much!"

"Eh hem…Syaoran? Do you know who got me this laptop?" Syaoran looked at the laptop on her desk.

"No, but I do know that it's the fastest, newest, most expensive laptop known to human kind." he was exaggerating.

"Tomoyo. And I'm asking the favor. You just play." Syaoran shrugged. Sakura smiled.

"Good. I'll call her now." Syaoran walked out the door.

Sakura dialed the numbers and waited.

"_Hello?_"

"Tomoyo-Chan?"

"Ah! Sakura-Chan! I was just about to call!"

"Oh? What do you want to say?"

"I was just about to tell you or ask you if I could bring some presents for you! My aunt went to China and brought the instruments that Wolf played at the concert! I figured that I don't have any use for it, so I would give them to you for a souvenir! Do you have anything for me Sakura-Chan? If not, then that's okay, but you have to introduce me to your guest! What's his name? Li…"

"Um…Showron."

"Yeah! Showron! Li Showron! I'd be so happy to meet him!"

"Eh heh…"

"Oh and did you know that Wolf's last name is Li too? Isn't he the cute?"

"Uh…I thought you said that Makuto was the cutest guy that ever walked the face of the Earth?"

"Well, yeah but." Tomoyo sighed. "I want to find one that will really love me. Not like a fan…but like, you know…love you."

Sakura sighed.

"I know you'll find him soon Tomoyo. Trust me. Your personality is too sweet to not have someone hit on you."

"Thanks Sakura-Chan. You know if I could, I would pair up Wolf and you but-"

"No buts! I-he's a singer for goodness sake! He probably doesn't even like me! No matter how much I like or love him!"

"You do?" Tomoyo said in a surprised tone.

"No…I don't. I only like his instrumental songs…a little too much."

"But I saw him staring at you again. Just like Makuto and the other singer's concerts. You always have their attention. Tell me Sakura, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get the guy's attention. I mean like…do you remember the time when we went to the skating rink?"

"Yeah. That was a nightmare."

"And remember that cute guy that was skating around near the fans?"

"You mean big foot?"

"Yeah whatever. He was cute to me."

"Heh, yeah. To you. He looks like he just got all his life sucked out of him."

"Well, do you remember, he was winking! He was winking at you!"

"Really? But I saw that I was the only one standing when all the girls fainted behind us."

"But his attention was on you! I could see!"

"See what?"

"Everything!"

"Well, yeah. I was in a bad mood. I could tell he was doing it straight at me. So I did a frown and he fainted. I think he got brain freeze on the ice when his head hit the ice. Because he sure didn't look right when he got up." Tomoyo sighed.

"Well, I have to go Sakura. Remember to make a room for me."

"Wait! Tomoyo. I have a surprise for you when you come over tomorrow. Can you promise that you don't freak and act like it's nothing?"

"Why? What is it?"

"Well, just-" Sakura sighed. "You'll see tomorrow. Just promise okay? I'll let you make three new outfits?"

"Three! Okay! Deal!"

"Heh heh, bye Tomoyo-Chan."

"Ja ne!" Tomoyo hung up. 'Oh boy. Three new outfits.'

Sakura ran downstairs to Syaoran. Even if Tomoyo was coming over, she was still happy that she was bringing instruments over. Very happy. (A/N: Yes, she really did like those instruments that much.) This would be her first set of instruments!

"Syaoran!" Syaoran turned around.

"Yeah?" He just finished doing the dishes. Sakura ran over to him and pounced on him.

"Ah! S-Sakura, w-what is it?" his face was all red, having Sakura's face so close to his.

"Tomoyo-Chan is going to get me every single instrument that you played!"

"T-That's great." Sakura inched her face towards Syaoran's again.

"And guess what?"

"W-w-what?"

"This will be my first set of instruments! Isn't that cool!" she hugged him. Syaoran's face turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun. Your face is very red. Shall I turn on the air conditioner?" Sakura sat up top of Syaoran.

"Ah…no." Sakura then realized what she had done.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun! Here, let me help you up." she pulled him up. She bowed.

"Gomen, gomen." she apologized, blushing deep red.

Syaoran rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay."

"Is there anything I can do to pay you back?"

"Um…" Syaoran thought. 'Ah ha! A kiss!'

Syaoran sighed. "A kiss…"

"What?"

"Uh, I mean, uh, let me play your instruments when you get them!"

"Okay." she smiled. "I thought so. But I thought you said kiss earlier! But let's just put that off." she smiled again and started walking away. Syaoran grabbed her hand.

"Hm? What is it Syaoran?"

"Um…about what you thought I said…um…"

"What? You aren't saying you really want me to kiss you right?"

"Uh…Uh…" Syaoran let go her hand and sighed.

"Are you okay Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded slowly.

"Okay. If you have anything to talk about, I'm all ears."

"Right." Syaoran walked slowly. 'I'll have to tell her, sooner or later.'

Syaoran watched Sakura walk upstairs into her room. Syaoran got a cup of tea and followed her upstairs to his room. He looked around.

The room was pretty much everything he needed, but what really caught his eye were the bed sheets. Green. His favorite color.

Syaoran laid on the bed and thought about Sakura. About her auburn locks and her green emerald eyes. Those eyes were really capturing.

Pretty soon he was asleep.

Couple minutes later

"Syaoran, you can use the restroom no-" Sakura stopped when she saw Syaoran asleep on the bed. She smiled.

Sakura walked over and put the covers over him and put her head against him. She sighed. "I love you Syaoran."

Sakura stayed in that position for a minute or two, before going back to her own room. She shut the lights and smiled in the dark. "Good night Syaoran." she shut the door behind her.

Sakura walked motionless into her room and fell onto her bed. "Syaoran-kun…"

She sighed. 'What are you thinking right now? I wonder if he dreams about me. Nah…impossible.' she drifted off to sleep.

Half-hour later

Sakura's cell phone rings

"Hoe…who's calling this early?" she walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said, sheepishly.

"Hello? This is …studios. Did you call yesterday?" Sakura thought. Syaoran must have called this number.

"Um…yes, I'm calling to say that I have found Wolf. He is at my house. Please come tomorrow night to pick him up." 'Just give me a little bit more time with him.'

"You found wolf! Oh goodness gracious! Thank goodness! We'll come tomorrow night! We'll track down the signal of your phone! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. And, I don't mean to be nosy, but did you catch the kidnapper yet?"

"Yes. We have. Thank you for your worry."

"Eh heh. Don mention it." they guy on the other side hung up.

Sakura sighed. 'Syaoran-kun's going home tomorrow night…' she sighed as she stood up and went to Syaoran's room.

She watched Syaoran take quiet breaths as he slept. She went over and kissed him on the lips. She didn't expect a reaction, so she made it enough to satisfy herself. A tear fell onto his hand as she slowly made her way back to her room.

But she didn't know that Syaoran wasn't asleep as deep as she thought he was.

Syaoran took a couple seconds to realize what had happened. 'Sakura, she…' Syaoran stood up and hurried over to Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sakura turned around. Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned over until their lips met.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Syaoran…' she shut her eyes and slowly at a steady pace, kissed him back. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her slender waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart. Syaoran hugged her close. "Sakura…I don't want to leave you…" Sakura's heart sank.

"But you have to. I got a call from the company you work with, they're coming tomorrow night."

"They are? I'll figure something out. Trust me Sakura. I love you too much to leave you behind." Sakura's eyes widened.

"How long? How long have you loved me?"

"Ever since I was rescued." Sakura started to cry. "I love you too Syaoran."

"Don't cry. I hate to see you cry." Syaoran's voice softened. He took her hand and led her downstairs. That night, they slept on the couch, with Sakura's head on his shoulder and his head on hers, just like the other night.

**Ohohen: wow…I updated two chapters in one day. I completed one chapter in two hours…wait, is that even a good thing? Oh well, the story's gonna end soon, but don't worry. I'm trying to think of a sequel. And there will be a sequel. Or, more yes then no. RR!**


	8. Sakura's nightmare arrives or is it?

**Hm…I took the chance of when my story was removed (again) to make another ending since no one liked the last one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Clamp…I don't own people.**

**I hope you liked this one better then the last one.**

**He was kidnapped, fell off a cliff and is now in love**

Chapter Two: Arival of Sakura's Nightmare...or is it?

Sakura woke up to see Syaoran staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Syaoran looked away blushing.

"Eh…nothing."

"Tomoyo's coming over…" she stood up and pointed her index finger up.

"Prepare for disaster." she said like a sergeant type voice. Syaoran laughed.

"Come on. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything."

"It's the end of **my **world!" Syaoran laughed.

"You really spark the morning Sakura."

"Oh ha ha ha. It's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Well I didn't!" Syaoran stood up and gave her a hug.

"I am happy…that we are together…at last." Tears fell from Sakura's eyes.

"I am too…Syaoran." they stood there for a moment before letting go.

"I'm going to make breakfast."

"Sure." Sakura walked upstairs into the restrooms as Syaoran followed upstairs in the other restroom before preparing breakfast.

Sakura fixed her hair, (A/N: Tsubasa style) and started downstairs for breakfast. Syaoran made French toast.

"Breakfast is served." Sakura smiled and sat down, biting into her French toast.

"Yum! You know, you're a really good cook Syaoran."

"Thanks."

"Pity those who don't let you cook." she took another happy bite of her French toast.

"Yeah."

Syaoran and Sakura ate their French toast happily. The only difference was that Syaoran glanced up at Sakura every two seconds.

Finally, after a number of glancing up at Sakura's, Sakura's eyes met Syaoran's. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"What are you staring at?"

"Eh…" Syaoran looked away.

"Were you staring at me?"

"Maybe…"

"What were you staring at?"

"Nothing…"

"Weird."

"Ha ha."

"I'm just glad we're finally together. That's all." Sakura smiled her special smile.

"Me too."

"Well, I'm done." Sakura picked up her dishes and started to wash them. She gulped down her orange juice and washed her cup also. She leaned on her table. Staring at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked up and stopped eating with syrup dripping from the corner of his mouth. He frowned.

Sakura laughed and walked over to him, giving him a kiss. Then she stood up, placing her index finger right between her cheek and chin near her mouth.

"You know, that syrup is pretty good." Sakura giggled. Syaoran's jaw dropped.

"Why you-!" Sakura burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist myself." Syaoran ate the last piece of French toast, rolled his eyes, and sulked. He stood up and placed his dish in the sink and gulped down his tea…a little too much.

Syaoran held his throat and puffed his cheek. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Syaoran are you oka-" she was cut off when Syaoran grabbed her and kissed her.

"Ee…I should try some tea sometime…" she gazed off to space. Then she glared at Syaoran.

"Why'd you do that?" Syaoran gulped down a glass of water. Didn't choke this time thank god.

"I thought spitting it out would be nasty."

"So you spilled it in me?" Syaoran blushed slightly. Sakura laughed slightly. She went over to Syaoran and wrapped her arms around him. She nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"I love you…so much…" Sakura told him. Syaoran hugged her.

"I love you too, seiw ying." Sakura stopped and looked at him.

"You still didn't tell me what that means." Syaoran hugged her again.

"Let's just say I'm talking to you." He held her close. They stayed in that position until Sakura broke the silence.

"You know, those dishes are still there." Syaoran widened his eyes slightly before letting Sakura go and chuckled.

"Have fun." Syaoran walked out the kitchen.

"Copy cat." Syaoran walked back in with an eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"Last time when you did the dishes I said, "Have a good time doing the dishes." and this time, you said "have fun."

"Oh. Does that matter?"

"No. But this does." she picked up Syaoran's teacup and poured it all over him…the tea cup was filled with water after it was set in the sink. Syaoran's jaw fell. Sakura burst out laughing.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"YOU KNOW IT! HA HA HA HA HA…" Sakura cracked up.

"Well, you know what they say; FRIENDS SHARE!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pressed her against his wet shirt.

"Ah Syaoran! I you're getting me wet!" Sakura tried to push him away but was too weak.

"You started it, and you're ending it!" Syaoran pulled her closer tighter.

"What? How?" Sakura was still pushing and shoving until someone somehow caught her and kissed her. I don't think this should be answered…

Sakura had no idea how Syaoran caught her in a kiss, but it was surely more rewarding then punishing.

So rewarding, that they didn't hear the door open.

"How romantic…" a certain voice cried silently.

When they finally broke apart, Sakura heard a squeal. She shivered. She stopped…she knew that squeal the bottom of her heart.

"So you're Tomoyo huh?" Syaoran pointed at Tomoyo.

"It's not nice to point." Tomoyo said sarcastically as Sakura ran over and tried to break in…that was, until she saw a video cam in her hand.

"Tomoyo…you didn't."

"What?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. Sakura kept eyeing the camera.

"Oh hohohoho. How could I not? Such a welcoming. I appreciate it Li-kun, Sakura-chan." Sakura and Syaoran wanted to faint just because their faces were so hot and red.

Syaoran smiled. "Eh…You can call me Syaoran."

"Syaoran." Tomoyo nodded her head slightly.

"Well excuse me but I have to _try _and dry myself up so if you don't mind…" Syaoran started up the stairs.

"So Sakura-chan. I see that "**LI _SHOWRON_**" is a very nice guy." Tomoyo narrowed her eyes slightly while smiling.

"Why didn't you freak out?" Sakura blurted out. 'That didn't come out right.'

"Well, I promised you didn't I? And with the thought of having it on tape is just too good. So I didn't squeal. Even if I didn't have it on tape I still wouldn't of freaked out since that would be breaking a best friend promise." Sakura went over and gave Tomoyo a big hug.

"Thank you Tomoyo-Chan."

"What are friends for Sakura-chan."

"Aw…how sweet. I think I need a hankie." Tomoyo and Sakura looked over to the side to see Syaoran staring at them with playful eyes.

"Very funny Syaoran." Sakura commented, glaring.

"So funny I forgot to laugh." Tomoyo glared.

"But I didn't!" Syaoran laughed. Sakura and Tomoyo sulked. (A/N: I know this isn't important, but I couldn't decide weather to make them sulk or sweat drop.)

"Ah Syaoran! Would you like to play for us since you're THAT HYPER."

"I'd love to! Gimme the instruments!" Syaoran started to walk downstairs.

"Their right here." Tomoyo opened her bag while Sakura helped take the rest in from outside.

"All of them have peony and Sakura blossoms on them." Syaoran stated, holding the _pei pa._

"I know, aren't they beautiful? I found out that your favorite flower is peony, is that not Syaoran?"

"How'd you know?"

"Eh hem. My mother still owns a toy company cough cough."

"Oh. Yeah." Syaoran slid his finger along the _Er Hu._

"Okay big guy, start doing your job!" Sakura shoved him onto the couch. Syaoran just chuckled and started to play. Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the other couch as they watched him play.

'This is great…he's such a great player…' Sakura thought.

'Wow…it's one thing it concert, another thing when you're one of the only two that are listening to him play, PERSONALLY!' Tomoyo thought happily as she listened.

Sakura thought she was imagining things again. She thought Syaoran's hair was blowing in the wind again like he was playing in the wild. His eyes closed. Sakura swore that she could faint from that smile of his for the first time…now that they were together.

For the whole afternoon they listened to him play, while Tomoyo got up quietly to fix some lunch. They took a lunch break.

"Mm…Tomoyo-Chan you are a very good cook." Syaoran said as he munched on his sandwich.

"Eh? A sandwich?"

"I never get to eat this while working. Usually it's _Five star restaurants _over and over again; 24 hours a day, seven days a week."

"So you never get to eat any simple foods huh?"

"Nope." Syaoran took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Jeez. Not even a sandwich for a snack? I thought you meant that you had five star restaurants for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Even for a snack?" Syaoran nodded.

"Wow…Tomoyo's rich and doesn't get treated that way!"

"Yeah, I can eat what I want, whenever I want!"

"I don't." Syaoran swallowed and took another bite.

"I can live your life any day." Syaoran told Tomoyo.

"Here, have some water."

"I can live here with Sakura for the rest of my life and I won't mind." Sakura blushed.

"I'm sure Sakura will be very welcoming to you Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo stated.

"She better." Syaoran finished off his last bite and took a sip of water.

"Finally. I never felt so good."

"What? Don't tell me that they give you something more then water?" Sakura asked.

"Hm…water they give me a lot." Tomoyo sighed of relief.

"Good. Or else I'm going to put them in court." Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"That…will not be needed Daidouji." Syaoran remarked.

"Tomoyo." She snapped playfully. "And stop chatting and start playing. I'll take in the dishes."

"Sure. Do you want me to wait for you?" Syaoran asked.

"No. I'm not deaf." she answered.

"Okay. If that's what you say." Syaoran started to play once again as Tomoyo fixed the dishes. She came back moments later and sat down next to Sakura again.

They listened to Syaoran play for the rest of the day changing instruments every once in a while, pausing to ask weather they liked it or not.

Finally when Syaoran finished playing, he looked at Tomoyo and Sakura with a grin.

"Okay. I played for more then half the day. I want dinner." Sakura and Tomoyo laughed.

"Sure thing Syaoran." the girls got up and started to fix dinner while Syaoran started to nap on the couch…that is, for a second or two. Then he got up and started to play and sing to himself. The girls giggled as he sang in Cantonese.

"Syaoran-kun's a good singer huh?" Tomoyo asked. (A/N: I'm sorry for switching from "kun" to no kun in this story. Same with Chan.)

"I don't want to answer that question." Sakura tried to frown. Tomoyo laughed.

"Well, I think it's cool. Even though I have no clue what he's saying. He never sang this song at the concert."

"Maybe because it's from another singer or artist in HK or something. Someone we never heard of." Sakura told her.

"Yeah. Probably." Tomoyo answered.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let us cook three different types of food's today. I'll do Chinese."

"I'll do Japanese!" Sakura answered. "How about you Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo grinned. "Italian." Sakura smiled.

"I almost forgot." Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Italian? I never knew you knew Italian."

"Of course I do! Now let's get started!" Everyone started to get busy and cook.

Hour later

"Hah…finished. I feel like my arms want to fall off." Sakura plopped down on to her chair.

"I'll say." Tomoyo fell down onto her chair.

"It wasn't much." Syaoran said, pulling out his chair and sitting down like he never touched any food.

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked with amazement.

"After all that we did! Just look at the table! We can barely fit dessert."

"I'm just worried weather I can fit dessert down my stomach."

"You can say that again." Tomoyo stared at all the food that looked like it wanted to fall off the filled table.

"I don't care. I just wanna dig in!"

"I'll eat Japanese and Chinese." Tomoyo picked up one of Syaoran's dishes.

"I'm eating Chinese and Italian." Sakura munched on Tomoyo's dishes.

"And I'll be eating Japanese and Italian." Syaoran paused. "And maybe a little of my own dishes if I'm hungry." Syaoran ate one of Sakura's and Tomoyo's dishes at the same time.

"I'd doubt it." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm hungry." Syaoran snapped back still chewing.

"Just shut up and eat will you!" Tomoyo rammed in.

"Fine." they said at the both time.

Moments of chewing.

"I hope you will be able to stay after dinner just a bit longer Syaoran." Sakura's tone fell as she spoke.

"Please don't tell me that you're going home today Syaoran." Tomoyo looked anxiously at Syaoran.

"Sakura found out last night that I would be going back tonight. Which was how…"

"Mm your dishes are REALLY GOOD Syaoran!" Sakura butted in.

"How what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh come on Sakura, she deserves to know! She's our friend."

"Find me a pair of earplugs with radio charging into it and I'll let you."

"Okay, here." Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo handed her the earplugs. Sakura took them stubbornly and crammed them on and turned the music up to full power. But she blushed at the music that was playing…

Syaoran's singing.

Before Sakura could object Syaoran was already telling Tomoyo what happened last night. Tomoyo had this huge, creepy grin on her face that gave Sakura the chills. When Syaoran stopped talking Sakura took her headphones off.

"Happy?" Sakura asked with a glare.

"Too happy! Too happy for you that is!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura real tight before sitting down. Syaoran smiled.

"Thank you Tomoyo-Chan?" Sakura asked.

"We're friends Sakura! We should be happy for whatever good happens to us!" Tomoyo assured her.

"Thanks. Now let me tell you what Syaoran told me…" Syaoran gasped and Tomoyo smiled at him. Tomoyo pulled out another pair of headphones and plugged them into the same CD player. But this time, Tomoyo unknowingly to Syaoran, changed the CD…

Syaoran blushed at what he heard…

Sakura doing a solo at a Christmas play.

Finally Sakura stopped talking and Syaoran took of his headphones.

"Backstabber." He glared those words right into Sakura's eyes.

"You bet." Sakura said playfully, eyeing him a sneaky look.

Tomoyo laughed. "Lovebirds truly are lovebirds." Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"I can't wait till YOU get a boyfriend Tomoyo." Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.

"I can." (A/N: Extra quote: Unknown to Tomoyo it'll be sooner then she thought…very soon…and I mean it;) )

The three friends (A/N: I know, sounds weird.) finished dinner laughs, giggles and blushes before started to clean up the table. They each got their share since there were so many dishes and messes in the kitchen. (A/N: hey that rhymes…)

After cleaning up Sakura went upstairs and got one of her CD's and placed them in the DVD player and listened to the music. They enjoyed themselves after helping Tomoyo unpack, and THEN listened to the music.

That is, until the doorbell rang…

**Ohohen: Haha…that last quote was placed on another page! You know, "That is, until the doorbell rang…" ha ha! And if you MegaMan fans came to find out why haven't I been updating my MegaMan fic, it's because I'm still working on this. It'll end in the next one or two chapters, then I'll update MegaMan. It's because this fiction came first before that one, so I want to finish up this one first. Well, Review! I really want some more reviews…I would have more then fifty until this story was removed twice…so REVIEW AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! And for my other stories! Anonymous are accepted! **


	9. Tomoyo, meet Eriol, your crush FREE MCM

**Hey. I think this is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**

**I wanna finish this quick so I can get on updating with the MegaMan one.**

**He was kidnapped, fell off a cliff, and is now in love**

Chapter Nine: Tomoyo, meet Eriol, your crush along with free lunch, dinner and breakfast.

Tomoyo knew that Sakura or Syaoran wanted to open the door, so once she heard the bell ring, she stood up and said that she'll get it.

Outside

Eriol Hiiragizawa leaned rang the door bell. He heard someone yell "I'll get it." and leaned on the door, trying to peer inside through the small hole. He placed his both his hands on the door trying to get a better view inside.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Eriol toppled over on someone. And they both fell on the floor. His face was in the person's face, which he could tell was a girl, their lips, _accidentally _touched and once Eriol found out what was happening, he stood up as quick as possible, bowing again and again apologizing again and again. Then seeing that the person was still on the floor startled by what had happened.

Eriol held out his hand to the person and the person blushed bright red and took it shyly.

"Eriol!" 'Eriol seems like a nice name. 'Syaoran and Sakura ran over behind to the door.

"Tomoyo! Are you okay?" 'So her name is Tomoyo.' Sakura asked Tomoyo with anxious eyes.

"Eriol! Shame on you!" Syaoran pointed at Eriol. But secretly he had a tint of teasing ness in his tone.

"It was an accident." Eriol looked away glancing to the side at Syaoran.

"Sure it was." Syaoran smirked.

"You just wanted to kiss her didn't you? Naughty, Naughty Eriol."

"Look who's talking. You're the one who's living in a house with a pretty girl." Eriol looked at Tomoyo who looked away blushing.

"Make that two." Sakura stepped up from behind Syaoran.

"Hello. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. You must be the one who picked up the phone?"

"Yup." Sakura nodded.

"Well, I'm here to take Wolf away back to Tokyo. And I thank you for aiding him from his wounds." Eriol pushed Syaoran towards the helicopter. Syaoran wanted to object and tell Eriol that Sakura was coming with him, but before he could even speak, Eriol interrupted him.

"Wait, you need to come with us also. The authorities want to speak to you." Sakura was taken back, but nodded and slowly started to follow.

"Hold on!" Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, and all the men with guns turned around and faced Tomoyo.

"Yes?" Eriol asked kindly. 'Is it that you'll miss me?'

"Where ever Sakura, goes…I-I'm going too." 'YES! Big chance!' Eriol thought.

"You're always welcome." Eriol smiled. Tomoyo blushed slightly and smiled.

There were two helicopters one that Eriol and co. were riding in, the other where all the men were riding in. (A/N: I know I know, if there were helicopters, Sakura and them would have known. Just put that thought aside please.)

Syaoran helped Sakura into the helicopter even though her and Tomoyo could get in with out trouble, Eriol, unexpectingly helped Tomoyo in anyways. Syaoran sat across Eriol, next to Sakura, Eriol sat next to Tomoyo across from Syaoran.

"So tell me, what is your name?" Eriol asked Sakura as the helicopter took flight. Sakura looked up from staring around the helicopter and out the window as the vehicle moved. She was trying to calm herself down. She was worried what was going to happen when she met the authorities.

"Sakura Kinomoto. And this is my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Good to meet you Kinomoto, Daidouji."

"Please just call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo assured.

"And you can call me Sakura also." Sakura added, still worried.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, pleased to meet you. My name's Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"I know." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Why, what is your name sir that is just-oh-so-rude-of-a-welcomer?" Eriol glared.

"Oh, my goodness Eriol, you are so hot I just wanna kiss you over and over again! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji!" Syaoran mimicked. Sakura hit him on his arm. Tomoyo gasped and looked away, face as red as a tomato.

"Syaoran!" Sakura hissed.

"What?"

"Stop teasing Tomoyo!"

"You know she likes him! And I know that Eriol likes her too!"

"Well…UGH! Fine…you win." Sakura looked away pouting.

"I'm gonna wipe that cute pout right off your face." Syaoran smirked.

"And how are you going to do tha-" Syaoran kissed her. Sakura blushed. Syaoran just kissed her in front of all those people! When they broke off, Syaoran leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I know you're worried about the authorities. I'm doing this to calm you down. I would tell you to calm down, but then Eriol would but in and stuff. Whatever happens, I'll be there for you okay Sakura?" Sakura's eye's started to well up in tears. She hugged Syaoran and Syaoran blushed. He was not expecting that.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun." Sakura cried.

"I'll always be there for you Sakura. No matter what." Syaoran hugged her back.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo cried as she held her camera.

"HOE!" Sakura cried and blushed. "Tomoyo!"

"Gomen Sakura! But I couldn't resist!" Tomoyo apologized.

"Tomoyo you are very dangerous with that camera!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"She's life threatening!" Sakura added as she put her hands on her cheeks. Eriol chuckled.

"Oh hohohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed to herself again.

"How long does it take to get to Tokyo Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"About and hour I guess…" (A/N: I really don't know. I know it's not an hour since their traveling by chopper, but just pretend okay?)

"Oh. Okay." Sakura looked out the window to see absolute blackness. Then she looked up to the sky to see the bright moon. Pretty soon, she fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder.

Tomoyo tried not to fall asleep, but she was sleepy since she didn't get much sleep the other night because she was so exited about going to Sakura's. Plus, it was very dark outside, so she had to fall asleep.

Her head was getting very heavy as she tried to keep it up, but failed in doing so. He head couldn't take it anymore and fell onto someone's shoulder….

Eriol's.

Once her head hit Eriol's shoulder, she shot up slightly apologizing with sleepy eyes and a heavy head. Eriol simply smiled and gently pushed her head to his shoulder. Tomoyo blushed, but was too tired to think, so she just drifted off to sleep.

Syaoran started to laugh slightly, trying to be quiet not to wake Sakura up as he pointed at Eriol and cover his mouth with the other. Eriol blushed and made a fist at him. That just made Syaoran laugh more. Thankfully Sakura was an over sleeper so she didn't wake up.

Tokyo …inc.

Sakura shook her head and woke up. She felt that they were landing, which startled her and she woke up.

"We're here." Syaoran said, not looking at her. Sakura nodded and looked over at Tomoyo who was still asleep on Eriol's shoulder. Sakura giggled. She quietly went over and picked up Tomoyo's camera from her hand and started to film Tomoyo for a minute or two, until she finally put it away.

"Let's go." Syaoran said, taking Sakura's hand and helping her off and leading her inside. Eriol wondered what to do with Tomoyo until he started to hit himself mentally.

"Duh!" Eriol gently slipped his arms under Tomoyo and picked her up. He carried her inside the corporation.

When Eriol met up with Sakura and Syaoran, they started to giggle. Eriol glared at them just as Tomoyo woke up.

"Eh! Eriol!" Tomoyo gasped and blushed as she tried her best to look away.

"Tomoyo! You're awake!"

"Come on Romeo. You have Juliet in your arms so you might as well take her in also." Eriol blushed as he nodded and carried Tomoyo inside, setting her on the chair. Tomoyo kept staring at Eriol the whole time.

Inside, the Sheriff greeted them. Sakura sat next to Syaoran like Eriol sat next to Tomoyo.

"So, you are the one who found Li?" Sheriff started talking just as they sat down. Sakura nodded.

"Can you please tell me the whole story of what happened that night of Mr. Li's disappearance?" Sakura sighed. 'Now I have to tell the story all over again…oh well, I wouldn't like to get arrested or anything…' Syaoran gripped her hand. The sheriff raised an eyebrow at his hand then back at him, but Syaoran just looked back at him with a stern look.

"Well, that night, I had gone to his concert…." Sakura told the story from top to bottom, as Tomoyo wanted to fall asleep again, which she did, on Eriol's shoulder. (A/N: they were sitting on chairs that could fit two people each.)

"And then I'm here telling what happened the day Syaoran fell into my backyard."

"Okay. I believe that this case is closed." Tomoyo fluttered her eyes open and smiled. Then blushed when she realized that she had been sleeping on Eriol's shoulder again.

"Gomen Eriol! For sleeping on your shoulder twice!" Tomoyo apologized.

"It's okay. I enjoy it when you sleep on my shoulder." Eriol responded. Tomoyo blushed.

"I still can't believe that Sakura-chan is in love with a famous pop star!" Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"So are we going back to Sakura's again?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hm…why don't you both go to my place? You too Syaoran." Eriol said. (A/N: I would do Sakura's but I don't want to put E+T and S+S in the same bed. I know I can do Sakura and Tomoyo in the same bed, but Syaoran and Eriol in the same bed? Eh…cough cough…try to even picture that.)

"Your place? Oh no. I just couldn't. I'd trouble you Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo answered.

"Oh no. I have plenty of guestrooms. I do tend to get lonely at times. Company is always welcomed."

"Okay, it's determined then. We're all going to Eriol's for the night." Syaoran said.

"Good night sheriff." they all said simultaneously. Except Sakura, who was asleep on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran picked Sakura up. (A/N: I put Syaoran picked Syaoran up ;;) and carried her out the door.

Eriol called a limo and took his friends and crush to his house or, mansion.

"Okay. I'll get the maid's to take you to your rooms, and you can settle yourself for the night here."

"Eriol, you have a very nice house."

"Why thank you Tomoyo. I do believe that you have one too?"

"Why of course, one in Tomoeda, one in Tokyo. And maybe some others I don't remember." Tomoyo started to wonder off.

"Okay, let's go in shall we?" the gates opened as they entered through the front door.

Inside Eriol's "house"

"Eh hem. Flora, Lola, take our guests to their rooms please." Eriol announced. Flora and Lola were dressed like ordinary maids, but one had brown hair and the other had black. Tomoyo was looking around as she followed Lola to her room. 'Eriol's mansion is detailed with British and English touches. Mine is Italian.' she thought.

"Please enjoy your stay sir." Flora told Syaoran as she set Sakura on her bed. "Thank you." he responded.

He kissed Sakura on the forehead and whispered a good night to her before leaving to his usual room like all the other times that he comes over to Eriol's for over night company for Eriol or such.

Tomoyo sat on her bed as she thought about Eriol.

"Excuse me?" Tomoyo looked over to her door and saw Eriol at her door.

"Eh? Eriol? What is it?" Tomoyo asked, blushing slightly.

"Well, I figured that you have no clothes here, so I came to give you a night gown."

"Oh. Thank you." Tomoyo went over and took the gown. She rushed into the restroom and changed. she came back out. The night gown was amethyst colored with hints of blue and violet.

"It fits you well Tomoyo. You look magnificent." Tomoyo blushed.

"Arigato. Well, good night Eriol-kun." Eriol kissed her on the cheek. Tomoyo blushed bright red.

"Good night." Eriol walked away leaving Tomoyo in shock. She touched her cheek and smiled.

Tomoyo got into bed and drifted off to sleep dreaming about Eriol. Eriol did the same and so did Syaoran to Sakura and Sakura to Syaoran.

Tomoyo even blushed in her sleep.

But even though Syaoran was thinking about Sakura, he wasn't asleep. He pictured Sakura everywhere. He pictured Sakura and him sleeping in Sakura's living room, he pictured Sakura with him there, he simply couldn't imagine what life would be like without her. After he met her.

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep. Still dreaming about Sakura.

The next morning

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. He found Sakura staring at him with dreamy eyes. She smiled.

"Good morning."

"Eh heh. Good morning. So early?"

"Yeah. First timer."

"I bet." Syaoran smirked.

"Hey!" Sakura glared.

"Hey! I'm just joking!" Syaoran shook his hands in the air reassuringly.

"So…where are Tomoyo and Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

"Right here." Sakura gave him a note. Syoaran raised an eyebrow as he took it and read it. He raised both his eyebrows in the middle of it. Then he laughed.

"So you didn't wake up early after all!"

"Eh heh…" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Well, I think it just us, so…let's make some breakfast."

"Pancakes?" Sakura asked.

"Well it is your turn to cook…"

"Fine." Sakura walked out and started to make pancakes as usual with the help of the maids for where everything was. She promised to make some extra pieces for them if they helped. Even if they already had breakfast, she was going to give them a sample.

"Many thanks to your kindness Kinomoto."

"Oh don't say that. You're making me blush!" (A/N: like you always do.)

Syaoran came downstairs just in time for breakfast. Sakura saw him and smiled.

"Breakfast is served." Sakura sat down in front of Syaoran. Syaoran immediately bit into his breakfast after his sip of tea.

"Delicious as always!"

"I knew you'd say that." Sakura took a bite into her pancakes also.

"Kinomoto!" Sakura turned around to see the maids running to her.

"Your pancakes, are absolutely delicious!" Flora squealed. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you. I see that you all enjoyed it." all the maids behind Sakura nodded yes and agreed with Sakura.

"Wow, is there anyone who doesn't like your pancakes?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know." Sakura took another bite into her pancakes and sipped her orange juice again.

"I don't think there is."

"Maybe, maybe not." Sakura continued eating and talking to Syaoran about how Eriol and Tomoyo dissed them and left.

When they finished, the maid came and clean up the tables and dishes, while Syaoran and Sakura went to the park. (They had already changed.)

"What a beautiful day! Isn't it Syaoran?" Sakura exclaimed as they sat on a nearby bench.

"Yeah." he looked into the sky. Then he sniffed the air. 'Chocolate?' Syaoran looked around.

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked when she noticed that he was looking around.

"Ah ha! Wait right here Sakura!" she watched Syaoran go over to a hot dog stand and buy two chocolate bars. Sakura sweatdropped. 'Syaoran can smell chocolate from that far away.'

Just as Syaoran was walking back to Sakura, a whole crowd of fan girls stampeded over to him and started to flirt with him, touch him grab him, hug him, and ruffle his hair.

"Wolf what a coincidence!"

"Did you come to see me?"

"I am your number one fan!"

"I love you Wolf!"

"You wanna go to my place?"

"Can I have your autograph!"

"You are so hot!"

"Wolf I think you are sooooo totally cute!"

"Wolf you are so god damn sexy!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You wanna go out?"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

Sakura sweatdropped a bigger sweat drop.

"AH! Sakura! HELP!" Sakura giggled and walked over to Syaoran.

"I'm his girlfriend!" the group cleared as she walked over to Syaoran.

"Liar! If you were his girlfriend they would of announced it on TV and magazines!" Syaoran quick pulled Sakura to him and kissed her. All the girls fainted and walked away in pain.

"I didn't even get his autograph!"

"Thank you SO much for the save!" Syaoran started to pull his hair out. Then he calmed down.

"Chocolate?" Syaoran grinned real big. Sakura fell on the floor.

"No thanks. I just had breakfast." Sakura shook her hands reassuringly.

"You sure?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, suit yourself." Syaoran unwrapped a bar and started to eat on it. The he took Sakura's hand and led her to the bench again.

"Jeez, you sure do love chocolate." Sakura told him.

"My favorite food." Syaoran said proudly.

"I can tell."

"Why don't you get a snack?" Syaoran asked.

"Um…okay. Wait right here." Syaoran nodded as Sakura got up. She came back with a cherry slushy. And another one that was blue.

"Slushy?" Syaoran asked.

"Nope. No chocolate." they both laughed. Sakura handed Syaoran the blue one.

"Here. I hope you like blueberry." Syaoran took it.

"Sure. Thanks." Syaoran thanked.

"So…Sakura."

"What?" Sakura faced Syaoran.

"We're like, official girlfriend and boyfriend right?" Sakura winced.

"No we're brother and sister. I don't know. You decide. I'll agree."

"Well…" Syaoran kissed Sakura. 'Cherry and chocolate…not bad." (A/N: yuck…)

"Does that answer?" Syaoran asked when they broke apart. Sakura simply blushed.

"I'll do it again if you don't answer." Syaoran threatened.

"Eh…I'm fine with one." Sakura assured him.

"What? Do you not like it when I do that?" Sakura frowned and opened the other bar of chocolate and stuffed it into her mouth. Then she started to mumble. (A/N: I got that off a Twix commercial.) Syaoran frowned.

"Smart." Sakura smiled.

"I know." she said between chewing.

"Let me clear that out for you." Syaoran, kissed her again. (A/N: I know I know, I'm still think how to end this!)

"Thanks a lot." Sakura frowned.

"Mm…that chocolate is a lot better." Sakura blushed. Syaoran chuckled and smiled.

"Meanie! I can't believe how much you like to tease people!" Sakura shoved him playfully. Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

"I…want to hold you. You know how much I love you Sakura. I vow to never leave your side. This is promise you." (A/N: Where have I heard that before?)

"I wish I could hold you like this forever Syaoran…I love you." Sakura hugged him tight.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GET THE OFF TOMOYO! HELP! TOMOYO!"

"HOLD ON ERIOL!" There, a bunch of fan girls chased Eriol all around the park. Tomoyo turned and spotted Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sakura! Help me!" Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Syaoran! WHAT ARE YOU SITTING THERE FOR! GET ME-AH!"

"Hm…I wonder if their a couple yet?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, even if they aren't and was just going to the park for a stroll as friends, we're making them a couple." Syaoran stood up. He turned to Sakura.

"You get Tomoyo, I'll get Eriol." Sakura nodded and they went their ways.

Syaoran ran over to Eriol's side and started to push him, despite all the fan girls wanting to kiss him and hug him, not to mention hold him back and try to drag him, he still managed to push him along.

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and lead her to Eriol's side, Tomoyo thought she was holding her hand so Sakura wouldn't get lost in the crowd, Sakura leading, Tomoyo following behind. But when they got to Eriol, she did a little move and spun her into Eriol and shoved her into Eriol until their lips met. Syaoran gave one last shove on Eriol before trying to solve his own problem.

The answer came quickly, as Sakura ran over and gave him a kiss, and all the fan girls booed and whined as then slowly walked away. Once they were gone, Sakura and Syaoran broke apart, and Syaoran had his arm around Sakura. They watched as Eriol and Tomoyo stayed in shock, but slowly, Eriol crept his hand up Tomoyo's back and pulled her into a kiss.

Tomoyo's eye's widened, but she slowly closed them and continued on with the kiss.

Sakura silently snuck up to Tomoyo and grabbed her video cam and peered in what it was recorded. There, Syaoran and her showed up on the screen leading from when they had just arrived at the park.

Sakura and Syaoran glared at Eriol and Tomoyo furiously, and decided to get revenge as Sakura picked up Sakura picked up the camera and Syaoran pressed record.

"Revenge is sweet. Isn't it Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she recorded Eriol and Tomoyo.

"So sweet you can watch it over and over again." Syaoran lowered his glare.

Finally Eriol and Tomoyo broke apart. And Eriol gave Tomoyo a hug.

"Will you be my girlfriend Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"A-Anytime…Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol pulled her into another kiss again.

"Sweet!" Sakura squealed quietly to Syaoran.

"Don't you mean kawaii?" Syaoran asked sarcastically.

"KAWAII!" she squealed again as she video taped.

When they broke off this time, Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Syaoran and Sakura and glared.

"Hey! Give me that! Sakura! Syaoran! Right now!" Eriol chased after the running couple.

"Sakura! Give me back my camera!" Sakura smiled as she took out the tape and laid the camera down on the bench. Tomoyo went over and picked her camera up.

"Hey the tape!" Eriol yelled.

"Looking for something?" Sakura yelled from afar.

"Sakura has the tape!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Sakura! Give that back!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran after her.

Syaoran started to brainstorm, then he thought of something.

"Hey look over there!" Syaoran pointed up in the sky. Eriol and Tomoyo looked towards where he was pointing. Sakura did too. Syaoran had climbed up a nearby tree, and grabbed Sakura, pulling her up.

"Ah!"

"Hey. I don't see anything…wait…"

"We were tricked!" Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried.

"Syaoran!" Eriol called.

"They're gone." they said at the both time.

"Where are they?" Eriol wondered as he and Tomoyo walked over to where Sakura and Syaoran were standing before.

"Good save Syaoran!" Sakura whispered.

"I tend to like tree climbing back in China."

"China seems to be a pretty nice place huh?"

"Of course! It's second beside being with you!" Syaoran exclaimed quietly. Sakura cuddled with him.

"I love you Syaoran. You're so sweet." Syaoran cuddled back. (A/N: I know that sounds weird.)

"And your sweeter." Syaoran replied smiling. Sakura looked up and frowned.

"But you flirt too much." Syaoran chuckled slightly.

"I don't want to sound like Eriol."

"Oh." Sakura held her forehead. "Then I'd hate to be Tomoyo." Syaoran laughed.

"I would hate for you to be Tomoyo too. Then who would be my Ying Fa?"

"You still haven't told me what that means yet." Sakura frowned again.

Syaoran sighed.

"Are you that desperate?" Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Ying Fa, is your name in Chinese. I think I should call you Seiw Ying more. If I call you Ying Fa in front of anyone who knows Cantonese or any other Chinese language, I think they might see me as weird calling you a flower."

"Hm…good point." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. (She's not frustrated. Just the way she looks.)

"But you're as beautiful as a flower." Syaoran said again.

"Flirt!"

"I can't help it! Every time I see you I act like this! Your like a disease that makes me think about you 24/7!" Syaoran grabbed his head and shook it.

"And that's a bad thing? Diseases are bad too you know." Sakura frowned.

"Well, this disease is good. Because the disease is you. It has some side-effects too you know." Syaoran stated, holding up his index finger.

"And…?" Sakura urged.

"The side effects are flirting, kisses, and happiness. A lot of happiness." Syaoran smiled.

"Hm…I think you really like the kisses part." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Eh…second favorite side effect. Besides happiness."

"Smart." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You know what I like most about you Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"What?"

"Your personality. Looks is the eyes. Wait, scratch that, looks is everything. Actually, scratch all of that! You know what I like most about you?" Syaoran asked again.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Everything?"

"Nope, my favorite thing about you is Everyth-hey! How'd you know?" Syaoran pouted. Sakura laughed.

"What do I not know?" Sakura eyed him. Syaoran continued pouting.

"Nothing." Sakura laughed. She scratched Syaoran's chin like a little dog.

"Your so cute when you pout! I'd like to see you do the puppy dog eyes!"

"Okay!" Syaoran said like he was hyper or something.

"Yay!"

"But first…" Syaoran pointed to his cheek. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'll do that any day!" Sakura kissed his cheek. But Syaoran turned his head and Sakura ended up getting his lips instead. 'Darn…oh well, I like it better this way anyways.' she thought as she continued the kiss.

"Okay! You got your kiss. Now I want puppy dog eyes!" Syaoran pouted.

"Please? I hate doing the puppy dog eyes please?" Syaoran did the puppy dog eyes.

"Oooooooo soooooooo kawaii! You look good enough to cuddle!" Sakura grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. Then she cuddled with him again.

In the bushes

"Luckily, I bought extra tapes huh?"

"Yup."

In the tree

"I love being with you Syaoran. So much."

"I do too Sakura." Syaoran played with her hair.

Sakura sighed. "Thank goodness you were kidnapped that night."

"Hey they pointed a gun at my head!" Syaoran glared, still playing with her hair.

"Well, as long as you aren't hurt." Sakura gave him a quick kiss before pulling away.

"Or killed in this case. You were hurt." Sakura reminded herself.

"Yeah, but thankfully an angel came to save me."

"I'm your angel." Sakura told him.

"I know." Syaoran nuzzled her head affectionately.

Somewhere in the bushes

"Oh hohohohoho! This is so romantic!" TOMOYO cried.

"I know! I should show this in public!" ERIOL continued.

"Hey!" Tomoyo and Eriol looked up to see Syaoran and Sakura glaring at them. They started to climb down the tree.

"Ah! Let's run for it Tomoyo!" Eriol grabbed her hand and started to run away.

"Tomoyo! Can't we get anytime together without you and your boyfriend!"

"Eriol! You get back here! Just wait till I get my hands on you…!" Syaoran ran along hand in hand with Sakura. Syaoran thought again.

"Hm…Sakura, hold on to me tight!" Sakura gave him a confused expression, but did so anyways. (A/N: If you remember the episode where Sakura and Syaoran were rehearsing or practicing for their Sleeping Beauty play, and they came across the Sand card. Do you remember the pose where Syaoran was helping Sakura get away from the Sand card's shots? Yeah, it's that pose.)

Syaoran made a leap doing a couple of flips in the air until landing in front of Eriol and Tomoyo. (A/N: I know, poor Sakura. They landed in the same position like the sand card episode.) Syaoran grabbed Eriol and Sakura grabbed Tomoyo.

"Now you owe us dinner." They said at the same time. Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Okay okay!" They said at the same time.

"And lunch!" Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time again.

"Fine! We get the point!"

"And tomorrow's breakfast!" they continued.

"OKAY!" they cried. "Let's just go!" the new couples went on to lunch, Eriol and Tomoyo paying.

Sakura and Syaoran were **extremely **happy. Free lunch, dinner, and breakfast! Not only that, they were happy for each other.

'All this happened because I/Syaoran was kidnapped, fell off a cliff, and is in love…with me/Sakura. Now I'm so happy.'

Happy to be with you.

**Ohohen: I know I know. Stupid ending. But you have to admit, it's better then "Yum." right? Oh well. Now I can go to my MegaMan fiction! Okay, it's two thirty seven in the morning an I just finished typing a sixteen page chapter. I gotta go get a drink of water. Be right back!**

_**Four minutes later…**_

**I'm back. I went to use the restroom and washed my face before getting a cup of water. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading the story. I really want you to review on weather you liked the ending or not. Or even better, review on the whole story and tell me about it AND the ending! Yeah! And did I tell you I have eleven ideas for a fan fiction that will be coming in the future, and ten of them are CCS? The other one is Patlabor. Patlabor will be extremely short. It's because I don't know much about it. Well, please review! I mean, I deserve one…I mean…sixteen pages in one day dude...broke the record of eleven.**


End file.
